Shadows and Reflections
by truthful night
Summary: AU I present to you the Sawada twins, Tsunayoshi and Shiragiku. How will they cope with the sudden tutor who invades their privacy. DISCONTINUED REVISED VERSION: TWIN TROUBLE
1. Introductions

"Tsu-kun, wake up," shouted a voice downstairs.

Sawada "Dame-Tsuna" Tsunayoshi, faking a sleepy voice, replied, "Ten more minutes, please." Of course, he was already awake. He pretended to be asleep due to her thinking that he's completely useless.

"Nii-san, ohayo!" his twin sister, Sawada "Shira" Shiragiku, the one who had to pretend to be cheerful, greeted. Her long brown hair was tied in pigtails. Unlike her brother, she had mismatched eyes. Her right eye was red and her left eye was golden yellow. She always wore two wristbands.

"Ohayo." He waited for time that was supposed to be spent on putting on the clothes he already had on. "Shira, how was your test yesterday?"

Shira pouted. "I got a new bruise," she revealed the bruise on her knee.

Tsuna laughed. "That's what you're complaining about?" he asked. He went out the door with his sister close behind him. He purposefully tripped on the stairs. "Ow."

"Nii-san, are you okay? Be more careful." She helped him up.

"Tsu-kun, Shi-kun, hurry or you'll be late for school," Nana warned.

"What?" Tsuna acted rushed. He quickly ate breakfast and grabbed his bento. Shira got hers and ran outside.

"You're getting better at acting useless. Are you sure it won't be permanent?" she asked.

"Shut up. You want to test me?" he challenged. When they reached the school, they panted. "We made it."

"Now we just have to get to class without being caught by Hibari-san. He almost saw through us last time."

Tsuna overheard some students talking. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"You don't know? It's the fastest spreading rumor in the school!"

"And what is it?"

"Well apparently, Sawada Shiragiku is going out with Yamamoto Takeshi."

"The nerve of her. He's the most popular boy in school. Isn't she Dame-Tsuna's sister? I can't believe it."

Shira rolled her eyes. "Me date him? That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard yet. I hate that guy's guts."

"Shira, refrain from using that kind of language with other people," her brother cautioned.

"You're sounding a lot like Dad these days. I wonder what kind of person Nono is. He must be really likeable for Dad to work with him."

"Anyway, we should go in or else we'll actually be late unwillingly."

At that moment, she sprinted to the school. "Nii-san, quickly, quickly! I don't want to be bitten to death!" She called out with her fake smile.

"Hiiee! Wait for me, Shira!"

* * *

In the sakura, there was a sniper aiming at them. Little did he know, the barrel was clogged. When he shot, the barrel was damaged. He dialed his boss's number with trembling fingers. The phone was picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, B-boss. Vincent reporting. The assassination attempt f-failed."

There was a pause. "You know what happens when scum like you fail, right?"

"Y-yes. Should I not return?"

"No. I put a more capable assassin there. He'll kill you and the Decimo brats." He hung up.

Vincent was dead before he could take another breath. A knife was lodged in his throat. The assassin got rid of the body. "Ushishishi. Now, come to the prince, little twins," he whispered.

* * *

During lunch, Shira walked to her brother's classroom and opened the door. "Nii-san, can I eat lunch with you?" she asked.

Unfortunately, the moment she entered the room, she was bombarded with questions about her "engagement" to Yamamoto. It appears as if the rumors have escalated into something worse.

Shira tried her best to remain cheerful and not declare that it was just the opposite. "I don't know what you're talking about. Are you sure you heard right? I do like someone, but it isn't him. Though I do admit he is good-looking and has a lot of talents, completely the opposite of my brother and me."

Her smile was about to give up if they didn't stop pestering her. They didn't. "Does he go to this school?

"Is he good looking?"

Shira struggled hard to not snap at them. Tsuna, noticing this, stood up and tripped. Shira saw this as a chance. "Nii-san, are you all right? That's the second time today. Didn't I tell you to be more careful?"

Most of the classmates snickered. Out of the corner of his mouth Tsuna whispered, "Shira, why did you lie about having someone you like?"

"It fits the personality," she whispered back. Her brother rolled his eyes.

"You and your acting."

They both went out the classroom. They headed for the rooftop. "What a nice breeze," Shira commented. The door opened to reveal Yamamoto, Sasagawa Kyoko, and her brother, Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Yo, Tsuna! How was Sunday?" Yamamoto asked.

"We heard there were extreme problems!" Ryohei said.

Shira put her thumb down. These two were the only two who knew that they were acting and their situation, and maybe Hibari Kyoya.

"Is it about helping Midori-chan again? Oh, did you hear about Haru-chan? Her costume was accepted to be worn at the school festival," Kyoko announced.

"Really? Aren't her costumes more like props rather than costumes?" Tsuna questioned.

"Is that so? I never noticed," she replied. Tsuna made a mental note to remember about her oblivious and naïve nature.

"Hey, Ryohei, don't steal my food!" Shira yelled at the boxer.

"I can't help it. Your mom's cooking is extremely good!" he replied with a full mouth.

"That doesn't mean that you can steal. Stealing is extremely bad," she imitated.

They laughed. "Kyoko, you can get Haru if you want," Tsuna said.

"Okay." She ran out to Midori Middle School.

"Now that she's gone, Shira, what did you do this morning?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" she feigned ignorance.

"You know what I mean. I'm not your brother for nothing," Tsuna stated.

"Well then, what do you think I did? If you're my brother you should at least know that much."

"I don't know. Why do you think I'm asking you?" he snapped.

"Maa, maa. If you don't act quickly, Hibari might come," Yamamoto warned. That stopped their bickering.

"So, exactly what did you do?" Tsuna asked again.

This time she answered. "There was a sniper hiding in the sakura. I plugged his rifle's barrel with a stone. Happy?"

"Tsuna-san, good afternoon," greeted a dark-haired girl at the door. Kyoko was with her.

"Hi, Miura-san," said Shira. They talked about trivial things while they ate.

* * *

"The day's finally over," Tsuna exclaimed.

"Nii-san, don't forget to do horribly on the homework," Shira reminded.

Tsuna opened his front door. "Yeah, yeah. We're home!" He froze.

"What's wrong, Nii-san? Geh!" On the table, there was a certain baby in a suit drinking espresso. Therre was a green chameleon sitting on his fedora that had an orange stripe. "Mom, why is there a baby here?"

"Oh, Tsu-kun, Shi-kun. Isn't this great? This is your new home tutor. He'll be staying with us every day until your grades improve," the ignorant housewife announced.

"Ciaossu. My name is Reborn."

_The tutor is the Arcobaleno, for goodness sake's. Besides, shouldn't a baby as a home tutor seem suspicious to civilians?_


	2. Reborn and Gokudera

The twins stared at the baby in front of them. _This can't be happening._ "I'm going back to my room," Tsuna said.

Shira watched as he and Reborn walked up the stairs to her room. Then she followed them. "To tell you the truth, I'm here to make you a mafia boss," Reborn held a gun.

Tsuna laughed. "That's the funniest thing I heard yet! Me, a mafia boss? There's no way," he protested. He was kicked in the back of the head. "Shira, don't you agree?"

Shira faked a pained expression. Then she gave a smile and replied, "I'm glad it's not me. At times like these, aren't you glad you're the man of the house?"

"Traitor!" he exclaimed as the tutor pulled out the homework from his bag.

"Here, solve these problems." He got out the bombs. Whenever Tsuna gave the wrong answer, he'd detonate one.

The next morning, Tsuna was tired and full of technically self-inflicted (since he purposely got the questions wrong) injuries. Reborn sat on his shoulder as he went to school. He went in the classroom after Reborn disappeared into one of his secret passageways. Then class started.

The teacher announced, "We have a transfer student from Italy. I hope you get along with him. Come in."

The door opened to reveal a silver-haired boy. He glared at Tsuna. Tsuna, in response, quickly turned his head to face the window. "Introduce yourself already."

"I'm Gokudera Hayato. Nice to meet you, hopefully not," he whispered the last part to himself.

Tsuna and Yamamoto felt most of the girls eyes stare dreamily at him. Gokudera was seated in an empty desk away from Tsuna but next to Yamamoto.

At lunch, Tsuna pretended to be surprised when Reborn appeared from the tiles under his desk.

"Yo, Tsuna. Is that your brother?" Yamamoto called out. Yamamoto after three years of experience, learned to feign his emotions. He knew who Reborn was.

"Yamamoto, he is not my brother. He's just-," Tsuna started.

Reborn interrupted before he said, "someone who's staying at my house." "I'm his home tutor."

"Hahaha. Tsuna, you finally got a home tutor?" he laughed.

"Sawada, join the boxing club!" Ryohei slammed the door open as he yelled.

"Ryohei-san, just because you need members doesn't mean you can just ask Nii-san. He's pitiful at sports," Shira said.

"Ah, I extremely forgot."

Shiragiku looked at Gokudera. "Is he a transfer student?"

"Yeah. His name is Gokudera Hayato. He's from Italy," Yamamoto answered.

Shiragiku walked up to him. "Hello. I'm Sawada Shiragiku. You can call me Shira. Nice to meet you." He didn't answer. "You know, if you're going to scowl like that, you'll get a lot of wrinkles." He scowled even more. "Okay then. I'll just call you Hayato-ojii-san."

That struck a nerve. Then again, her eyes already did. Gokudera stood up. "Woman, I don't care who you are but you will not call me that," he growled.

"Hai, Hai, Hayato-ojii-san." Those who were in the classroom were witnessing a side of her they had never seen before. Her teasing, mocking side. Usually, she would just introduce herself, give him a name to call when she gets mad, and cheerfully talk to her brother.

"She is definitely going to be scolded at when we get back home," Tsuna mumbled under his breath.

"If you insist on calling me that, then we'll fight. If you win, you can call me anything you want. If you lose, you have to do whatever I say," he proposed.

Shira turned her back. "No thank you. I'm not good at fighting. Now then, Nii-san, there's a strange kid in my classroom."

"What? Why are you telling me this? Why don't you let the teachers handle this?" Tsuna asked.

"But he's calling himself a hitman that was sent by the Bovino Family to kill Reborn. He's throwing pink hand grenades at everybody."

"The Bovino Family? That's a small family. I don't want to see anyone so low-ranking. Why don't you shut him up with something?" Reborn questioned.

"He's already been shut up. There was another kid who exploded after seeing Hibari. The classroom is missing."

"And why are you unharmed?" he asked.

Shira looked at Ryohei who looked at Yamamoto who looked at Tsuna who looked at Shira. "Well, I don't really know myself."

The door opened. "Gahahaha! Lambo-san is here!" exclaimed a kid in the cow suit.

Shira pointed at him. "Speak of the devil," she said in a cold tone.

"Shira, don't use that kind of tone. This is the guy who wrecked the classroom?" Tsuna asked. She nodded.

Lambo noticed Reborn. "Reborn, I, Lambo-san, have come to kill you."

Reborn ignored him. In fact he was sleeping. Lambo was about to throw his grenades at him. Shira picked him up. "You shouldn't do that. Why don't you be friends? I know. If you don't have anywhere to stay, why don't you stay at our house?" she offered.

"Oi, Shira. This kid's going to wreck the house, and he already wrecked your classroom." Tsuna protested.

"Yay! I get a place to stay. Can I-pin come, too?"

"I-pin? You mean the other kid? Sure," she replied. Tsuna was officially surprised. Here was someone from the Bovino Family and one of Hong Kong's hitman. He now regretted secretly reading his dad's notes whenever he came home.

Afterschool, Gokudera suddenly went up to Tsuna. "I can't accept you as Vongola's tenth boss. Reborn, is it true that I can become the Vongola Tenth if I beat him?" He asked the baby who appeared next to him.

"Eh! Reborn, is that true?" Tsuna asked.

Shira walked out of the school with Lambo and I-pin in her arms. Because her classroom was wrecked, her class went to other classrooms. "Nii-san, what are you doing? If we don't get home soon, Mom won't know to cook extra food."

"But,"

Gokudera stopped them by throwing his bombs. "I won't let you leave."

"We get it, Hayato-ojii-san." There were more bombs. Leon turned into a gun as Tsuna dodged all the bombs.

"Tsuna, if you don't start fighting, I'll kill you," Reborn pointed his gun at them.

Tsuna focused on dodging. _The bullets are Dying Will Bullets, aren't they?_

Now he had to dodge both bullets and bombs. Luckily, not one of them hit him, until Gokudera got out even more bombs.

"Ah, now I remember," Shira realized.

Lambo and I-pin looked up at her. "What did you remember, Shira?" Lambo asked.

"Dad's notes mentioned someone called Smokin' Bomb Hayato. It must be him," she whispered. She didn't want Reborn to know they knew about the mafia.

"Triple Bomb!" Gokudera exclaimed. All the bombs were lit and in his hand. When he was about to throw them, one bomb fell. Then all the others fell. When Gokudera thought it was over, he got drenched.

"Lambo, that was too much water. We don't want to give him a cold, now do we?" Gokudera saw Shira with a hose.

"Shira, when did you get over there? I thought you were standing by the doors," Tsuna asked his sister.

"Yamamoto and Ryohei are by the doors. Did you mistake me for them?"

Tsuna looked. Yamamoto waved at him. "I'm not even going to ask when they got here."

"Well you shouldn't. Hayato looks really mad."

He was mad all right. He was humiliated because he dropped his bombs and had to be saved by the sister of his opponent.

"Lambo, can you turn the water on full blast?" Shira asked.

"Are you going to hit me again?" Gokudera asked furiously.

Shira didn't pay attention. She used her thumb to plug the nozzle. She let the water build up. Then she aimed above Gokudera. "Calm down for once. You have a really short temper. Then again, Nii-san does too."

She lifted her thumb. The stored-up water had been released.

* * *

**I didn't say this in the last chapter, but I have like twenty of these chapters already typed out. But I need to edit them because I changed the Oc's name twice, flames thrice, weapons four times, and abilities once. If you see any problems, tell me and I'll try to fix them.**


	3. Belphagor and a Crazy Prefect

**I have two reviews now. Yay and thank you! And for some future insight, we won't be seeing Gokudera call Tsuna Tenth. He calls him Shrimp and they hate each other. I'm thinking of TYL Gokudera calling him that.**

* * *

Gokudera had expected the water to hit him. Instead he heard a clang as some metal hit the building. He saw oddly shaped knives fall to the ground. "What?"

"He aimed for Gokudera? I thought they were after us," Tsuna whispered.

"How am I supposed to know? The Varia is unpredictable," Shira replied. She put down the hose. "I don't want to help that guy ever again," she said aloud.

"And while you're at it, don't damage the school or I'll bite you to death."

"Hello, Hibari-san. Are you mad because I made some places wet? Don't worry, it'll dry soon," Shira assured.

She wasn't sure if it convinced him or not when he said, "If you insist, then I'll let the others go but you have to stay."

"Eh? Why do I -," she was dragged to the reception room. "Hey listen to someone when they're talking. Nii-san, you can go home without me. Ow!"

The four teens, two kids, and one Arcobaleno watched as she and Hibari entered the school. Then someone jumped off the roof and landed on the ground behind them.

"Shishishi. You've done a great job on avoiding us, Decimo brat," he stated. "I even placed microphones around the house to know what you were doing. Unfortunately, all I've heard is static. Do you know why?"

"Why is the Varia here?" Reborn asked.

"Answer my question first," he snapped.

"How am I supposed to know? I only got here yesterday."

"Oh well. I wasn't allowed to assassinate him today, anyway. I have to wait until next Sunday."

"Why next Sunday?"

"Because Nono told us to deliver this letter to you since we were closest." He took out and envelope. "Here you go. The prince went out his way to deliver this to you so be sure to give me your life as thanks when I come back." He handed it to Reborn. "Good luck surviving."

"Tsuna, read it." He passed it to Tsuna when Varia left.

Tsuna opened it. "I can't read it." But he actually could.

"That's because it is in Italian. Give it here." Tsuna gave it back. Meanwhile, Gokudera got irritated as they paid no attention to him. Yamamoto and Ryohei exchanged glances.

"The letter says that you are to capture a group of escaped convicts led by Rokudo Mukuro within the next twelve hours. If you don't, it will be considered as treason."

Tsuna stiffened. He looked down. Yamamoto and Ryohei stepped back a few steps. "Did you just say Rokudo Mukuro?" he asked nervously.

"Yes I did," he replied.

Tsuna's legs gave out on him. "I can't believe it. That guy is still causing trouble. I thought he would have changed after saving that girl."

"You have to believe it to the extreme!" Ryohei ordered.

Lambo and I-pin tugged on his pant leg. "Ne, who's Rokudo Mukuro?" Lambo asked.

"He's … an old acquaintance of mine," Tsuna replied.

They heard a window open and close. Soon after, Yamamoto spotted a doll lying on the ground. "Tsuna, your sister gave you one of her dolls."

The doll looked like a chibi Mukuro. (I really don't want to list a description since you should know what he looks like.)

Tsuna took one look at it, quickly turned his head the other way, and stood up. "When did she ever make that one?" He snatched it from his hands and stuffed it in his pocket.

He noticed Gokudera who was scowling. "Right. Anyway, we should go now. Yamamoto and Ryohei, get weapons. You're going to need it."

"So, what do you want?" Shira asked.

"I want you and your brother to stop acting when you're around me. I would like to see a carnivorous side of the herbivore."

"That's it?"

"No. If that was it, I wouldn't want to call you here."

"What? You're going to confess to me?" She received a cold stare as a response. "You really can't take a joke. You want to know our past, right?"

"Yes. Your acting is still here."

Her mismatched eyes narrowed to show the face she had hidden. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you hated actors. You'll probably hate illusionists, too," she said with sarcasm.

"I already do. Don't expect any details though. You, however, have to include details."

"Why? It's not like I have anything to gain from it. Oh shoot, I'm sounding like Viper now!"

Hibari walked up to her. "What? You're going to bite me to death?" she asked.

He got out his tonfas. Shira's hands reached for the extendable bow strapped to her leg. "Don't you know it's against the rule to bring weapons to school?"

"I'm sorry. Come again? Was it something about weapons? Well you carry tonfas and Hayato carries bombs. What's wrong with having a bow? Plus, these are for Archery Club," she protested. She evaded an attack.

"You will not talk back to me, herbivore. I make the rules here."

Shira commented, "Oh great. Now you're just flaunting your authority. How in the world did you come to be part of the Disciplinary Committee?"

"Why don't you find out?" he asked as he took another swing at her. She evaded at the last second. The tonfa caught her left wristband and it was yanked off. A light scar was there. There was also a flowery tattoo. Shira quickly covered it up with her other hand.

"Why do you hide it?" he asked.

"Because I want to. It looks weird."

Another voice spoke up. "I'm and she was born with it," it added.

"Viper, can you please stop hiding? I don't like talking to myself."

The hooded Arcobaleno showed itself. "I told you to call me Mammon. Plus, since I'm in the Varia, I suggest you refrain from talking to me. I know mostly everything about you."

"Is this a threat? You're going to blackmail me? That's a laugh." They evaded the incoming attack from an annoyed prefect. Then he put away his tonfas.

"You can go now. As for me, I'll help some herbivores," Hibari said. He walked out the door.

There was a moment of silence. "You just got involved with something troublesome. I'm staying out of this for now." He disappeared.

Shira, not wanting to go the same way as Hibari, jumped out the window. She rubbed her ankles when she landed. "I really shouldn't do that again. Wait, I've jumped off a five-story building before, haven't I?"

* * *

**Yes, she jumped out of a five-story building seven years ago. And she still landed on her feet. If I talk about this anymore, I'll probably give away some things. You have to wait for the Varia to come. And the next chapter will be full of Kokuyo! Look forward to it tomorrow afternoon! **


	4. Kokuyo Part 1

**Hello. I'm trying to get all the pretyped chapters posted**. **I might be posting two or three times a day. And this marks the beginning of the less-than-five-chapters-long Kokuyo Arc.**

* * *

Tsuna and the others reached Kokuyo Land, the escapees' hideout. "Wasn't this place abandoned because of a landslide?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's extremely perfect for them," Ryohei commented.

"Dame-Tsuna, have you ever been here?" Lambo asked.

"Don't call me that! No I've never been here. And we can't go on if we have kids holding us back," Tsuna complained.

"Then I'll take them to your house. I'll come back extremely fast," Ryohei volunteered.

Tsuna looked at him with a skeptical face. "Ryohei, you just want to get away since I'll snap, don't you?"

"That's right. So if you'll excuse me," he took Lambo and I-pin and ran. "I'll be back soon!"

"At least he's honest about it."

At that moment, Yamamoto took a step forward. The ground under him caved in. "Yamamoto, are you okay?" Tsuna shouted.

"I'm perfectly fine. I even have my baseball bat," he laughed.

"This is no time for baseball jokes. Something could be there," Tsuna fretted.

Something was there. Or someone. "Since Kakipi is taking a nap, I'll kill some time by killing you guys. The name of your killer is me, Ken."

"Tsuna, you were saying?"

"Yamamoto, good luck," Tsuna said, his tone more serious.

Yamamoto took out his bat. "Throw your best at me. I'll hit a home run!"

Ken and Yamamoto fought. Ken explained about his teeth.

"An enemy already? I'll just blow him up," Gokudera announced as he pulled out his bombs.

"You can't. The place might collapse on top of Yamamoto!" Tsuna protested.

"Like hell I care about a baseball nut like him. His sacrifice would be meaningful if we could take out an enemy." He threw them down.

Tsuna jumped down with them. "I won't sacrifice a friend," he said. He gathered up all the bombs and pinched the fuses.

Ken charged at him. Tsuna jumped. "Can you really see with all this darkness, Tsuna-kun?"

"You remember me after all. How was your life since then?" Tsuna asked as he kept dodging the attacks from the Wolf Channel.

"Talking while fighting fits you. You never fought without a reason. My life has been great since I joined Mukuro's group." He noticed the doll. "She made a doll of Mukuro-sama?" He kept attacking.

"Did you have to mention that? I don't even know when she had the time to make one of these dolls or why she made one," Tsuna faked a pout.

Ken laughed as he switched to Cheetah Channel. "You know as well as I do that she made dolls of everyone when we weren't experimented on."

Tsuna looked at him with a smile. _I'm glad the past doesn't affect him that much. _"When you get out of the Vendicare prison, be sure to visit me."

"Why would I let myself be caught? I'm free for the first time in my life."

"You have done terrible things, though."

"Kakipi is always saying that. You two are alike."

Tsuna laughed. "You've always been saying that, before and now, and I keep telling you we're nothing alike." He attacked for the first time. A flame manifested itself on his forehead as he punched him.

Ken was knocked unconscious. Someone appeared next to him. Tsuna recognized that person. "Nice to see you again, Chikusa."

"It's too bad we had to meet in these conditions." He slung Ken over his shoulders and walked away. "Tell Shira that she has bad taste in dolls."

Yamamoto walked up to Tsuna. "Tsuna -,"

Tsuna put his hand in front of him as a signal to stop. "No need to say anything." The flame disappeared and he smiled. "Now then, how are we to get back up?" he asked cheerfully.

A rope was thrown down. "Sawada, I came back. I even grabbed your extremely ordinary-looking gloves." Ryohei held up the wool mittens with the number 27 on them.

They climbed the rope. Ryohei gave Tsuna the gloves and a bento. "Your mom was extremely worried about you, so she quickly made lunch for all of us."

"Now we can eat. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast!" Tsuna exclaimed.

They didn't get to eat the rather appealing-looking meal. It exploded. "Another one?"

"Yes. I've heard so much about you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. My name is M.M.," said a girl with a clarinet.

"Sawada, let me handle this one. I don't want Tako-head or Yamamoto to fight," Ryohei said.

Gokudera had a lot of protests. "Who is a Tako-head? Besides, you don't even know how to fight." He would have punched the boxer had Tsuna not grip his shoulder. Gokudera found that he could not tear away from it. The grip was strong enough to break a bone if he pulled free. He stopped trying and watched.

They gave them some room. Ryohei took a stance. M.M. readied her clarinet. She played it. Ryohei quickly moved from where he was standing. That spot exploded. "This is extremely bad," Ryohei commented.

"This clarinet sends heat waves of vibrating atoms when I play it. It explodes whatever touches it."

While she was busy explaining, Ryohei attempted a punch. It was blocked by the clarinet. It split into three sections connected by a chain. "I forgot to tell you, but I'm also good at close combat." She used the clarinet as nunchucks. Ryohei moved back.

"If I can't break it with my left hand, then I'll break it with my right."

"Now that you mention it, he's only used his left hand. Is there some sort of secret?" Gokudera asked.

"Nope. There's no secret. His master just told him to always use his left hand. Until last year, he would always wear out his cells. Now, he punches with his left to let his right rest. He even improved it to send shockwaves over the last few months," Yamamoto explained.

"Maximun Cannon!" he shouted as he shot out his right fist. The grass in its path was obliterated. The clarinet which was used to block broke. M.M herself fainted.

"Great job, Senpai," Yamamoto congratulated.

"Yeah. Just let me rest." He collapsed on the ground.

"I never thought you would actually beat M.M. I guess that means I have to deal with you myself," an old man said.

"Just great. How many escaped?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera got out his bombs.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Look at the wall," he directed.

There was a projector in front, projecting a live video on the wall. It was divided into two sides. One showed Kyoko and Haru in it. The other showed Shira with a different wristband on the left wrist since the other was forgotten in the reception room.

"You see this? My birds are flying near them. They have a camera strapped to their necks. Pardon me for the late introduction. My name is Birds. Before I say anymore, you should see what's behind them."

They looked. There was someone with a mutated face and long fingernails on both screens. "They are the Bloody Twins, twins who are completely loyal to me. You see their faces? That is the result of being unable to move for ten years when they were arrested for killing many," Birds said.

Tsuna had an idea of what was happening. "Don't tell me you're using them as -,"

"Yes. I'm using them as hostages. You only get to save one. To save your friends, you have to drink a poison that will paralyze your body. To save your sister, you lose your eyesight. The poisons are right here." He held up two bottles. "Now, which one will you save?"

* * *

**Guess what will happen. And also, try to figure out what Shiragiku means.I'll give you a hint. It's a flower. Also, like Tsuna's number is 27, hers is 46.**


	5. Kokuyo Part 2

**Let's see if you guessed right last chapter. There were four choices. He saves neither of them, all of them, his friends, of his sister. Then again since these kinds of things are so cliche, it's probably obvious.**

* * *

Tsuna watched as the twins moved in a twisted way behind the three girls. He was given a choice and he made it. He walked up to Birds.

"Have you decided?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Tsuna nodded. He took both bottles and threw them against the ground. He smiled.

"What's with that smile? You just destroyed your only chance to save someone." Birds looked very confused.

"Birds, have you ever heard about me from Mukuro, Ken, of Chikusa?" Tsuna asked.

"No. Of course not. How could they know you besides the fact that you will be the Vongola's tenth boss?"

Tsuna's smile broadened. "So you didn't ask. That just gives us a lot more advantages. Let's look at the screen, shall we?"

They looked again. Shira turned around. "Bloody Twin? He was one of those who escaped? This is really bad."

Birds hurried his decision now that he was noticed. "Kill her," he ordered.

The twin's nails lashed out at her. She disappeared. "What?" Birds was shocked. She reappeared behind him. Then she kicked him in the back.

She looked up. "This is being taped? Just my luck. Nii-san, I'll hurry to the other twin. Don't do anything rash. Oh wait. Knowing you, you probably did already." She tied a rope around him and bound him to a nearby tree.

Birds ordered the other twin to kill Haru and Kyoko. He revealed his long nails.

An arrow shot in front of the nails' targets. It embedded itself into a wall.

"Hahi?" Haru turned around. "This seems very dangerous."

"I'm sorry, Miura-san. This guy is one of Midori's friends. He was about to ask for directions." Shira ran up to them.

"Oh, is that so? He looks a bit scary," Kyoko commented.

"You know Midori. Come on, let's get you to him." She pushed the Bloody Twin away.

When they were out of sight, the other twin was also bound. They watched as she dragged him to the same tree.

"What to do with them? I could kill them, but that would cause a lot of trouble. I know. I'll just take them to Kokuyo Land. That will save the Vendice less traveling time. Maybe I'll even get to talk with Ken and Chikusa again." She got the other rope in her hand and ran as fast as she could while dragging two struggling men.

"She'll be here in about an hour. I guess we should get moving." Tsuna turned to look at a beaten up Birds being used as a chair for three teens and a baby.

As they walked, Reborn confronted him. "Tsuna, were you already aware of the mafia before I came?"

Tsuna hesitated for a moment. Then he smiled. "Any excuse I say would be useless. Yes, I did. I read Dad's notes from time to time. After that, I was kidnapped by a rival family."

Reborn looked at him straight in the eye. Although he was smiling, his eyes seemed cold.

"Can you keep this a secret from Gokudera? Yamamoto found this out three years ago and Ryohei found out last year. I'd like to see how long it takes for Gokudera to find out," he requested.

"Alright, but on one condition: do your best in school and sports and show your real personality."

Tsuna agreed. "By the way, there's someone following us."

"So you noticed. That's surprising. He hides his presence well."

"His aura's like… Hibari!"

They heard him. "What's wrong to the extreme, Sawada?" Ryohei asked.

"Did Hibari come too? Now I wish I brought my katana," Yamamoto regretted.

The person came into view. There was no mistaking it. It was Hibari carrying his two tonfas in one hand and a shinai in the other.

"Hibari, why do you have my Shigure Kintoki?" Yamamoto asked.

"When I left, your dad gave it to me for some reason. Tell him that a herbivore like him should just deliver it directly," he quickly relinquished the sword.

"Well, at least I have a better weapon." He turned to Hibari to thank him, but he was ahead of him. "Hey, where are you going? Aren't you staying with us?" he asked.

Hibari muttered something about not want herbivores to show him up. Yamamoto shrugged.

They continued walking. Then they rested for a few minutes. "How many hours do we have left?" Tsuna asked.

"We have about seven hours," Reborn answered.

"Can we take a break then? Surely the next opponents won't be so bad," Yamamoto thought out loud.

"No. Mukuro will be strong. I can't guarantee we'll be able to finish him so quickly."

"And how do you know? You've been acting suspicious lately. How do we know you're not a spy for him?" Gokudera argued.

"You don't know. That's because you have only known me for less than a day. And most of that was my acting. By the way, I heard Reborn say that Poison Scorpion Bianchi and Bucking Horse Dino will be coming. Can you handle them?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera was silent. He was silent all through their eventful walk. First, they encountered a boy Tsuna recognized as Ranking Fuuta. When they called out to him, he didn't respond. He just ran away. Tsuna ran after him and then those who were left behind were meeting Lanchia.

* * *

"Wait, Fuuta-kun!" Tsuna yelled as he ran to the boy. He didn't slow down. In fact, he sped up. After that, there was a thick mist. Tsuna sighed. "Must we play yet another one of your games?"

The mist took the form of a person. He looked like the doll on Tsuna's shoulder. "Oya? It seems your sister is quite interesting when she's not a caged bird," it/he commented.

"Shut up. Why does everyone have to comment on it in the first place? What's so interesting about it?," Tsuna said.

"Well then how about I call you fake Arcobaleno? The current Sky Arcobaleno is missing," Mukuro compromised.

"What do you want? I'm sure it's not for a chat," Tsuna confronted.

"Oh no. Nothing like that. I'm just here to tell you that," he paused, a smile creeping on his face, "Cain is out of the Vendicare Prison and joined the Varia. I would love to see what you will do when you have to fight him. The Varia does hate you."

"Oh great. Who knows what's going to happen now when the squad comes next week?"

"Now that I have said that, I look forward to fighting you _if_ you and your friends can survive Lanchia." The mist dispersed.

When the last words lingered in his mind, Tsuna quickly rushed back to where the others were.

* * *

**Yay. He saves all of them. Didn't see that coming. ... I'm being sarcastic. Of course I saw that coming. I'm the author. It's not like I get someone else to type this for me. Anyways, we meet Fuuta and Mukuro in this chapter.**

**Now you people get to guess who Midori is. No, he's not an OC. It's an alias. Good luck!**


	6. Kokuyo Part 3 Lanchia

**Right now, I am answering to a review I got.**

**prinnydood25: Tsuna is not going to bargain a deal with the Vendice. And no, Tsuna is not going to ask to have the trident so he can stab himself in the stomach.  
**

* * *

Everyone waited in a clearing for Tsuna to come back. Suddenly, Gokudera threw his bombs to the right of him. They waited for an explosion, but there was none. Instead, there was a breeze.

"Hayato-kun, at least see if you're aiming at an enemy when throw these sticks of gunpowder," scolded the newly arrived Shira. She waved the bombs with their fuses unlit.

Gokudera just glared at her. Yamamoto spoke up. "Where are the Bloody Twins?" he asked.

Shira pointed up. They looked. There were at least a dozen yellow flying fluffballs carrying the ropes that bound the twins. "Those are Birds's birds. They started following me. One of them flew another way." She looked at those present. "Where are Nii-san and the kids?"

"I brought the extreme kids home. Sawada is chasing after an older kid," Ryohei replied.

"And he'll probably run into Mukuro," she muttered. To get rid of some stress, she punched a nearby tree. It broke and fell. It landed in front of a person and his giant weapon.

"Who put this in my way?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Shira answered him. "I did. Step out so we can see you."

The person stepped forward. "Aren't you Lanchia? No wonder that tone was gruff."

"Shira, you know him?" Yamamoto asked.

"He's Lanchia, the guy who killed his own family," Reborn explained.

Lanchia held up the steel ball and chain he was carrying to prepare to attack. "But, that was when he was possessed by Mukuro. You can't blame him," Shira argued. She evaded the steel ball.

"Do you really want to defend for him? He just tried to harm you," Reborn asked.

She kept evading the onslaught of the ball, even with it moving air currents. She pulled out her bow.

"Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, make sure you three work together. If you don't, you'll probably be killed. Right, Kaki?" she asked the person who was hiding behind a tree. He came out.

"Great. Not only do we have to deal with two enemies, but I have to work together with two idiots. Not to mention I'm getting bossed around by a girl," Gokudera complained.

Shira aimed an arrow at his throat. "Just do it. Don't kill any of them because the Vendice will get them. I don't want any more trouble with those demons," she stated in a deadly tone.

Gokudera gulped. Yep. This girl is creepy when you made her mad. "Che. I get it. I won't listen to you after this though," he yelled as he quickly slipped out of her reach.

Shira smiled a smile that was like black and white in comparison to her former cold demeanor. "Yosh! Yamamoto, handle Lanchia. Hayato, fight with Kaki. Ryohei, provide backup to Yamamoto. As for me, I'll help the other one."

Everyone went to their assigned opponent.

Yamamoto and Ryohei found it difficult to avoid the steel ball. However, they found that they could strike it back with a considerably strong hit. The other two couldn't get close to Chikusa. His needles were continuously being thrown at any direction.

Ryohei was actually complaining after striking the ball for the umpteenth time. "Yamamoto, why do we always have to do this? Why can't we just break it?"

Gokudera just distracted by his comment. "Are you kidding, Turf-head? That thing is steel. You can't break or cut steel."

"Hayato, watch out!" There were needles heading his way. Shiragiku pushed him out of the way. Then she looked at Yamamoto. "Have you sharpened that katana recently?"

"Katana? What katana? He only has a blunt shinai," Gokudera commented.

Yamamoto didn't bother to prove him wrong. Instead he answered her question. "It's pretty sharp. I don't know if it can cut through steel, though."

"Well, you're just going to have to try. If it works, knock him out. If it doesn't, er… Just hope it doesn't."

"That's real nice of you to have such a great back-up plan," Gokudera said with a hint of sarcasm.

Shira glared at him. "Just don't get caught by those needles. I think they have poison on them," she warned.

"Says the girl who is completely paranoid when it comes to poison," Chikusa commented.

"Shut up. That was a long time ago." She shot a missing arrow at him.

Gokudera threw bombs at him. Meanwhile, Yamamoto ran towards Lanchia with the newly changed katana in his hands. "What?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, Fifth Offensive Form: Samidare!" He swung it. Lanchia moved the ball to block it, but the sword wasn't in his hand. It was in the other hand. He attacked for real. It connected and there was a nice, clean cut straight through the middle.

"Senpai, he's all yours," the swordsman called out.

"I'll beat him up to the extreme!" And he did. Lanchia was leaned against a tree in order to not get damaged too much anymore.

Gokudera used Double Bombs with some Mini Bombs. Chikusa couldn't avoid it.

Shira ran into the smoke the explosion made. "Wait, you idiot woman. You dropped your bow!" Gokudera yelled. He didn't get a response. Instead, he heard a very loud slap.

"Kakipi!" she growled. "How dare you try to do this? The moment you get out of Vendicare Prison, I'll personally beat you up, so prepare yourself."

The smoke cleared. They could see a very mad Shira and a surprised Chikusa holding his cheek. They guess that was where she slapped him.

"Is there something wrong with our methods? Sure, they are terrible, but don't you want revenge against this world you've been caught up in, Giku-kun?" he argued.

"You'll sound like Sherzo if you're calling me by my last two syllables."

"I was going to have Tsuna tell you this, but now that you're here, I'll tell you myself. Your dolls sucks," he commented, earning him a slap on the other cheek.

Shira walked back to the group with a scowl on her face. "Yama-san, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yama-san? Doesn't she usually call you Yamamoto?" Gokudera asked.

Ryohei whispered an explanation to him. "She extremely calls him Yama-san when she's asking for an extreme favor."

Yamamoto did not like how this was going to end as he responded, "What is it?"

"Well, I was hoping you could get all their weapons. I kind of wasted all my energy with that. Plus, I got hit with one of those needles," she gave a weak laugh as she passed out against his shoulder.

"She got hit with one of those? Gokudera, when Tsuna gets back, you're taking responsibility," Yamamoto said as he leaned her body against a tree away from Lanchia. Then he collected the weapons.

"Me? Don't push all the blame on me. I didn't do a thing to her."

"Don't lie, Tako Head. She covered for you. That's when she was extremely poisoned," Ryohei argued.

"So what? I'll just say it's your fault for distracting me."

"But you didn't choose to ignore them. It's your fault, Gokudera," said a brunette behind him.

They shirked away from him. "Dame-Tsuna, what took you so long?" Reborn asked from Gokudera's shoulder.

Tsuna walked over to his sister. "I had a chat with Mukuro," he answered.

"Tsuna, I don't think there was any antidote for that poison. She has to recover on her own," Yamamoto regretfully informed.

Tsuna smiled. "Then let's beat Mukuro so we can get her to a hospital."

* * *

**In the next chapter, the Kokuyo Arc is finally over. I told you it would be less than two chapters. And in that chapter, we meet with Mukuro. And if anyone is wondering about Hibari, he is currently getting his ass kicked by Mukuro (Not that I'll give any details).**


	7. Kokuyo Part 4 Mukuro

**Here's the last chapter. We get a hospital scene in the end. You know, I now want Hibari to bite the nurse to death but it's too late now. In fact, I have no scenes with him biting anyone. I really suck.**

* * *

There were only five hours left. They saw a yellow bird go inside an old building. They followed it inside.

"Wow! This place is extremely worn down!" commented the boxer.

"Of course it is, Turf-head. This has been abandoned for a long time," shouted Gokudera.

"Will you two shut up so we can pick this lock?" Tsuna asked.

"It's locked? How are your lock-picking skills?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna paused. Then he scratched the back of his head. "To tell you the truth, I have absolutely no experience with these kinds of things."

They looked at him. "Seriously? Then why are you doing this? Let me handle this, Shrimp," Gokudera pushed him out of the way.

"Shrimp? I know I'm small, but most people call me a tuna. Not a shrimp."

"So?" There was a click as the lock was picked. "You should let the master handle this."

"Why are you such an expert on it? Is it because you went to locked places in order to hide from your sister?" Tsuna asked jokingly.

Gokudera stiffened. Tsuna took that as a yes. Yamamoto pushed him inside. Then the rest followed suit.

They were immediately attacked by Ken. "If you're here, then Kakipi must have lost."

"Yamamoto, can you and everyone else handle him and those hiding? I want to face Mukuro alone," Tsuna requested.

"Tsuna, if you need any help, just shout. We'll come there in a flash," Yamamoto replied. Tsuna nodded as he ran forward.

The moment Tsuna was out of sight, dozens of armed men came flooding out of their hiding places.

Tsuna ran until he saw a conspicuous door. He opened it. There was Mukuro sitting on a chair with his trident leaning against the wall.

"So you've finally decided to come, Tsunayoshi," he greeted. He stood up and grabbed the trident. "There was a skylark who disturbed my rest so he's sleeping over there. He pointed to an unconscious Hibari.

Tsuna put on the wool mittens. "I'd rather not have a friendly chat with you right now. Do you know where the antidote to the poison in Chikusa's needles is?"

"You need it? I'm afraid that there is none here. The victim will have to hope that the immune system is strong enough to fight it." The number in his eye changed from a six to a one. Pillars of flames shot up from the ground.

An orange flame ignited on Tsuna's head and the mittens changed to black gloves with a metal X in the middle. His eyes turned orange. He walked away from all the pillars.

"So you have decided to fight me? You never won before," Mukuro stated.

"That was seven years ago. We've all gotten stronger," Tsuna argued.

"We'll see about that," Mukuro remarked. He made more illusions.

Tsuna closes his eyes and walked through them. He reopened his eyes when he prepared to attack. Flames shot out from his gloves and he quickly moved behind Mukuro. His gloves shot out flames that actually hurt. (These are regular flames, not the Vongola Ring Version. Therefore, he isn't ramming into a wall like in the future when he tried it without support.)

Mukuro got hit in both shoulders. He dropped his trident. Tsuna extinguished his flames. "Do we still have to fight?" he asked.

Mukuro glared at him. "Kufufu. You're as naïve as always." He picked up the trident and stabbed his stomach.

Tsuna coughed up blood as the door opened. Mukuro yanked his trident out. Tsuna turned around to see who was at the door. It was all his friends.

Their eyes widened in shock when they saw a blood stain on his stomach.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed. He ran to him. The others followed. They all ran except for Gokudera, who walked.

Tsuna's gloves, red from gripping his wound, slipped off. Reborn caught them before they could hit the ground.

"Reborn, are the Vendice and the *cough* medical team coming?" Tsuna weakly asked.

Reborn looked at his student. He told him the one thing he didn't tell him when they got the letter instead of answering "Tsuna, you know what happens when Leon's tail falls of, right?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. Reborn took that as a yes. "It fell off when we got the letter."

"So that's why I haven't seen him lately," Gokudera remarked.

"Now, guess what item he spit out." He pulled the chameleon out from his fedora. It was holding a pair of actual gloves (not mittens) in its mouth. These gloves were grey with a black 27 in roman numerals. The first X was bigger and in the center. The rest were put on a bottom line.

"And you're telling me all, this why?" Tsuna coughed up some more blood. Yamamoto desperately tried to stop the blood with his jacket.

"Just to give you something to forward to."

"Sawada, you should extremely stop talking. There's an extreme amount of blood on the ground," Ryohei warned.

At that moment, the Vendice arrived. "They came faster than expected," Reborn commented.

They threw cuffs which attached to Mukuro's neck. Tsuna struggled to stop them as they dragged him.

"Stop, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Do you wish to defy us yet again in that state?" they asked.

"Again?" Reborn wondered.

"Do you wish to know as his tutor? Then you may ask those who were involved seven years ago," they replied. They walked away.

"Wait!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You are still naïve, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can wait for the day I escape. I will take your body," Mukuro swore as he disappeared into the darkness from which the Vendice came from.

Tsuna passed out soon after. Then the medical team arrived.

* * *

"How are everyone's wounds?" Reborn asked a doctor after an hour had passed.

"Most of them have just a couple scratches. I can't say the same for Decimo and his sister," he replied after handing him a report.

Reborn flipped through it. "That's one poison we don't have an antidote for. It's amazing she's still alive," he commented.

"Yes, well, we examined her and it turns out her flames are preventing it from spreading."

"Interesting. Where was she hit?"

"Near her right lung. And while we're on the subject, we found some tattoos on her wrist." He handed him two pictures.

If Reborn was surprised, he showed no trace of it on his face. "So, how about my student?"

"His condition has stabilized. We will be sending Doctor Shamal to make sure he doesn't reopen it."

Reborn glared at him. "Are you saying I can't take care of my own students?" he questioned.

The doctor wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I'm not implying that, Reborn-san. It's just that I've heard rumors about your … harsh ways."

The infant hitman raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I'm just training him to survive the harsher mafia life."

The doctor instantly thought the training was harsher than life in the mafia. He dared not to voice it in front of him. Then several doors were instantaneously open to reveal several patients arguing with the other doctors and nurses.

"These are just a few scratches. I'm going to see Sawada to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Can't I just visit for a few minutes?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm getting out of this crowded place. Stop me and I'll bite you to death," Hibari threatened.

"Let go of me! I'm giving that shrimp a piece off my mind for being so naïve!" Gokudera yelled.

"Would you all just shut up? I'm trying to get some rest here," Shira requested.

"And you really don't have to come. I'm perfectly fine," Tsuna stated.

"They all seem as healthy as ever. Are you sure those reports are right?" Reborn questioned.

The doctor flipped through the reports. He stopped at the last page. "It seems like Decimo has a constitution similar to an Arcobaleno," he reported.

"Hey, Doctor, make these people let us go. We're completely fine." Shira stretched a stubborn doctor's face.

Hibari got out the tonfas. Yamamoto was trying to negotiate. Gokudera was throwing his bombs around. Ryohei was punching a wall. Tsuna was just watching. The other patients had left their rooms to see what the commotion was about.

Most of the staff tried desperately to calm down the ruckus. Many had a syringe filled with a dose of anesthetic. Some even tried to knock them out by banging a pipe on their heads, which would work if they could get them to hold still.

* * *

**So I stabbed Tsuna in the stomach. At least he's still alive. For now. As for the little loopholes that were probably in this arc, they'll probably be cleared up when the Varia come. I think. I'm still typing it. And in the next chapter, we see four new characters. Again, I think. I know there are at least three. I'm not bothering to check back. Just look forward to it. And review. We have too little reviews. Three is like the amount you get for the first chapter. I think. Am I just uploading these chapters too quickly?**

**Anyway I have a question. Should I stop this series when Tsuna goes on to his second year and make that a new series or should I just make this one whole series. I should have a poll on my account by the time you read this.  
**


	8. New People

**So I reread this before I posted it. There are five new characters: 1 animal, 3 from the actual story, and 1 OC. And in two chapters (I think) we get the Varia after a timeskip of three days. And the next chapter will have the Kokuyo back and the your two favorite members of the CEDEF.**

* * *

The next day, the Sawada household had some surprising guests. First were Tsuna's friends. Then there was the engaged couple, Bianchi and Dino. After that came Shamal. Mammon slipped into Shira's room unnoticed.

"Yare-yare. You have fallen so far if you actually got hit," he commented.

"Why are you here? The Varia are coming next week, aren't they?"

"Sawada-san, where am I? If I don't hurry, the ramen will get soggy," they heard Adult I-pin say.

Shira couldn't help but laugh. Mammon started for the door. "If you're that energetic, then I worried for nothing."

She stopped laughing. "You were worried about me?"

Mammon looked back at her. "Don't get me wrong. If you die, then I wouldn't be able to make money from the your rampages."

He left a surprisingly calm Shira. "Like I didn't know that already," she muttered.

Bianchi was shouting, "Romeo!" for the fifth time that hour. Seriously, why was Lambo firing the Ten-Year-Bazooka at himself every time he came back?

She got out of bed and tried to stand. She fell after a few seconds. "He's right. Getting hit is not like me at all." She sighed.

"Bianchi-chan, go out with me," Shamal confessed. Shira guessed he was met with some Poison Cooking.

* * *

Yamamoto was persuading Hibari to come in. "Why don't you come in? There's one less person in here now that Tsuna's mom went shopping."

I-pin caught a glimpse of Hibari and started the Pinzu-Timed Explosion. In nine seconds, the doorway was obliterated. Hibari was already long gone by then.

"Do we seriously have to do repairs on a Sunday?" Gokudera asked.

"We have nothing else to do. Why don't we?" Yamamoto reasoned.

"I think we'd do more harm than good," Dino voiced.

They all took a look at the miniature crater. "How are we going to fix this to the extreme?"

"Maybe we can fill it up and cover it," Tsuna suggested.

"Fill it up with what? Sis's Poison Cooking?" Gokudera scoffed.

Bianchi was holding up two cakes that she baked herself. "What was that about my cooking, Hayato?"

Gokudera clutched his stomach and fainted. "I wonder why he's even staying here. He looks like he hates Tsuna," Yamamoto commented.

Dino shrugged. "He could just be watching him like Romario did when Reborn was training me."

"He's just extremely stubborn to leave!" Ryohei started boxing at thin air.

"I really don't want to stay with you men. Of course, if I had a choice, I'd be treating Shira-chan," Shamal stated.

"_If_ you had a choice. You're on a leash." Reborn tugged the rope that was wrapped around the doctor.

"Do you people want the doorway fixed or not?" Tsuna tapped his foot impatiently.

"I'll just call damage control. They'll replace it." Reborn whipped out his cell and dialed a number.

"Is that really okay to just ask them?" Tsuna wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nana was finishing up on her grocery shopping. "Maybe we'll have steak for dinner." She looked at the shopping cart which was really full. Many people stared at her in shock as she passed them. "Oh, wait. Dear is coming home tomorrow. This won't be enough." She strolled through the aisle.

A pale blue-haired boy walked I front of her and was almost run over. The cart had stopped on top of his feet. "Ow! Watch where you're going!" he scolded.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

The boy shrugged. "Oh well. This happens a lot. I even trip over thin air."

"Then you're just like Tsu-kun. Oh, my name is Sawada Nana," she introduced.

The boy looked at her. "Sawada? Tsu-kun? Could you be Yoshi's and Giku's mother?" he asked.

"Yes. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Cain. I've met the twins before," he replied.

Nana clapped her hands together. "How nice. They have another friend. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" she invited.

Cain shook his head. "I can come over tomorrow though."

"Then we'll invite you with open arms!" She paused. "And to make sure you will, I'll give you most of the food. I'll come back for it and we'll both bring it back."

"Okay," he agreed.

* * *

"Hmm, this Kyoya kid sounds interesting. I would like to train him," Dino said.

"Oh no you don't, Bucko. Did you seriously just call him Kyoya?" Shira asked. They were upstairs in her room since the repairmen were invading the entire first floor.

Dino sulked. "I'm being called Bucko by my cute kohai." Bianchi glared at him. "Of course, you're much cuter, Bianchi," he quickly added. She looked satisfied.

The doorbell rang. Tsuna opened the window to see who it was. "Oh. Hello, Fuuta-kun." He called out

The boy looked up, his eyes on the brink of tears. "Ah, don't cry. Let me get the rope ladder down and you can tell me what's wrong."

Gokudera looked at him. "You actually have a rope ladder?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's useful for emergencies or when you can't get through the stairs." He lowered it.

Fuuta slowly climbed up. When he got to the room, he immediately started apologizing.

"I'm sorry."

"Is this about when you were possessed to the extreme? I'm sure no one blames you to the extreme," Ryohei reassured.

"The Turf-top actually says something useful every once in a while," Gokudera commented.

"You can even come in for dinner. Mom hasn't cooked this much since when Dad last came home. You can even make new rankings," Tsuna offered.

Fuuta stopped crying and looked at him. "Can I really? Thank you, Tsuna-nii!" He smiled. _But why am I being called Tsuna-nii? I'm really not cut out to be a brother._

"Tsuna-san!" Haru was calling for them with Kyoko. "Your house looks lively. Can we come in?"

Tsuna welcomed them with the ladder. They were shock by the current guests in the normally dull residence and the repairs on the doorway. Tsuna laughed as he introduced everyone.

* * *

After a day of dealing with a Spartan tutor, Dino's clumsiness, Enzo's madness, Lambo's and I-pin's craziness, Fuuta's rankings, and Bianchi's Poison Cooking, and a couple people's short tempers, Nana came home from shopping. Seeing as there were so many guests to cook for, Kyoko and Haru helped out.

"Tsu-kun, can you deliver dinner to Shi-kun. I don't want her to come down when she has a fever. Oh, can you also tell her that your father will be coming back tomorrow?" asked Nana.

"He's coming back?" He paused for a moment. "I hope he doesn't freak out."

"About what?" Haru asked.

"Nothing." He grabbed the food and went upstairs.

After everyone ate dinner, Nana set up the guest rooms. The boys were in two rooms, and Bianchi slept in Shira's room. Kyoko and Haru went home.

* * *

**I wrapped this up pretty quickly. If any one of you are wondering, Ken ad Chikusa are running away from prison, which Reborn will read about in the newspaper tomorrow.**


	9. Giving the Tour of Namimori That I Skip

**Prepare to deal with another lame chapter. I have zero self-confidence right now. Therefore, I encourage you to read the endnote at the bottom.**

* * *

The next day, Nana was cooking a lot of food. In fact, when anyone talked to her when she was cooking, she would happily twirl her knife around, oblivious to the danger. Everyone decided to go out after school.

First, Tsuna gave them a tour of Namimori. They stopped at Namimori Shopping District. Then they went their own separate ways to go shopping.

Hours later, they regrouped at a outdoor restaurant. Their tables were surrounded by the bags. Tsuna kept glancing at them.

"Was it really necessary to buy this much? Exactly what did you people buy?" he asked.

"New ingredients for my Poison Cooking," said Bianchi. She held up a python.

"I bought some souvenirs for my subordinates," Dino replied.

Yamamoto and Ryohei both bought things for their respective sport. Lambo and I-pin bought candy. Shamal didn't buy anything. Instead, he asked every woman he saw to go out with him.

Reborn read a newspaper while they ordered a snack. He took a sip out of his mug. "Hm, interesting."

"What, Reborn? Has the great Lambo-san finally caught your eye? Nyahaha!" Lambo seemed very proud, unaware of the fact that he wasn't referring to him.

Which I-pin pointed out to him in Chinese. Tsuna translated. "Lambo, he's talking about the newspaper. Don't be so proud!"

"You can speak Chinese?" Gokudera asked. He was still under the impression that Dame-Tsuna wasn't an act.

"Shira spent five years drilling all kinds of languages into my head. You really think I wouldn't know Chinese?" Tsuna reasoned.

Lambo was on the brink of tears. "Ga-ma-n." Which didn't work. Hello, Ten-Year-Bazooka from the afro. Good-bye, crying Lambo. Hello, pink, unrealistic smoke.

And hello, handsome, ex-boyfriend look-alike. "Romeo!" Bianchi unleashed her new pet python onto the poor guy. Tsuna calmly grabbed it by the neck, which is the area just after his jaw in my opinion.

"Hey, Bianchi, mind if I crush the neck?" he asked.

The woman took it away from him. She petted it. Gokudera was sprawled on the floor with I-pin trying to revive him with the Gyouza Fist.

"Anyway, Bianchi, that is just Lambo. Who else would be crying?" Dino told her.

A very short-seeming five minutes had passed. Lambo was back. And he was holding an origami crane.

Reborn rolled up to newspaper and hit Lambo with it. He looked up at Tsuna. "What?"

He threw thenewspaper at his face. "Read it for yourself."

Tsuna unfolded it. The headlines caught his eyes. "What the hell? Two prisoners escape from Vendicare Prison?" He skimmed over the article. "Last night, Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro attempted to escape from the Vendicare Prison. Ken and Chikusa were successful in their attempt, but Mukuro was caught. He was then transferred to the water prisons." He sighed and shook his head.

"They extremely never learn," Ryohei commented.

"So, Tsuna, where are we going next?" Dino asked.

"How about you put the bags in my house first? This last stop is in the other side of the city," Tsuna stated.

They walked back to the house with a blissfully cooking mom, a healthier twin sister, and still no dad. Then they put their bags in their rooms. They went back outside where Tsuna was waiting.

"Alright then. Just to give you a heads up, not many people visit this place," he said.

Ryohei recognized the place he was talking about. "You mean that place. Shira will be extremely mad if you go there without her."

Tsuna paid no attention to his words. He continued walking. They were guided through countless narrow streets. Tsuna stopped in front of a small building called Hikaru's Empty Shack with a sign that said "Closed."

"It's closed. I guess that means we can't get in now. We came all this way for nothing," Gokudera complained.

Tsuna opened the door. "Hey, if it's closed, shouldn't it be lock?" Dino asked.

"This place is always opened. It just keeps the sign here so people avoid it," Tsuna explained. He walked inside. "Chrome, you in here?"

A girl with purple hair shaped like a pineapple and an eye patch over her right eye walked towards them. Gokudera suddenly brought out his dynamite. "Rokudo Mukuro! How are you here?"

"Eh, Mukuro-sama? Um, my name is Chrome. Chrome Dokuro," the girl said.

"You shouldn't believe her, Shrimp. She is, in no doubt, Mukuro," Gokudera argued.

Tsuna sighed. "Chrome, do you have any guests downstairs?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's just the usual, though."

"Shrimp, why are you trusting her?" Gokudera asked.

"Oh just shut up, Hayato. She is not Rokudo. Rokudo saved her, for God's sake!" Shira said from somewhere.

"Shira, did you possibly plant a microphone somewhere?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep. It's the doll I gave you yesterday. I'm testing how well this transmits," she replied.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "When you're sick and should be resting."

"Anyway, are you positive she isn't possessed by Mukuro?" Dino asked.

"We've seen her before, too. She isn't," Yamamoto confirmed. Ryohei nodded, desperate to keep his voice down.

"Hey, Turf-head, you're being really quiet," Gokudera commented.

"That's probably because Hana, his crush, is here. She comes here a lot so she knows about the mafia," Shira pointed out.

They all came in. The place was somewhat empty with only two rooms, one light source excluding the sun, and a dusty cabinet. Gokudera soon fell as a trapdoor under him was lifted.

"Oh, hello, Tsuna. Did you need something?" asked a dark-haired girl.

"No Hana. I'm just here to show these guys around. Do you recognize any of them?"

Hana looked at them. "How wouldn't I recognize them? Most are well known hitmen. Wait, are those kids? I can't stand kids."

Chrome led Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta to another room. Hana let everyone else downstairs.

"I guess when you're the next boss of one of the most powerful families in the mafia, you attract a lot of people. That or your charisma," she said.

"You're in our class, right?" Gokudera asked.

"You're the transfer student. I saw you fight with Tsuna. If he had been serious you wouldn't have lasted twenty seconds. Now that he has new gloves, it's probably gone down to ten," she informed.

"How did you know about that?" Tsuna asked.

"Mukuro told me everything that happened. He also told me that Ken and Chikusa managed to escape, which you should already know by now. They're here right now." They reached the end. "Oh, you can train in here again. The repairs are finally finished. Just thought you might want to know."

"What exactly did you people do?" Shamal asked.

"Yamamoto was fighting against another guy and lost. It was very close though," Tsuna explained.

The place underground was like a bar with several boxing rings. She sat at a table in the corner.

"Dino, I would advise you to not do it either. You can just stay with Bianchi," Tsuna advised.

Just then, a boy with red hair carrying Chinese sword ran towards them yelling, "Shira, how dare you bother Aniki!" He suddenly stopped. "Where is Shira? Didn't she come with you?"

"Alec, I'm speaking to you through a microphone. I'm not actually here," Shira explained.

The boy, Alec, walked away sadly. "Anyway, how about we train in preparation for the Varia's arrival?" Yamamoto suggested.

They all agreed. Tsuna just watched so his wound wouldn't open up. Ryohei worked on extending the range of Maximum Cannon. Yamamoto sparred with Alec. Gokudera worked on his aim. After a while, Ken and Chikusa appeared from another room.

"Huh? Tsuna?" Ken looked at them. They all stopped what they were doing.

Shira was the first to talk to them. "Hey, Chikusa, do you have an antidote to the poison in your needles?"

Chikusa looked at her. "I didn't use any poison when I fought you."

"What? I'm suppressing its effects right now and you tell me it wasn't you? There go my hopes." The illusion grew smaller.

"So that means Mukuro was probably teasing me back then," Tsuna deducted.

"Kufufu. Of course I was. Chikusa ran out of poison a week ago." Mukuro appeared. This left most of them in shock.

"It's the real Mukuro!" Gokudera shouted. He lit his dynamite.

Yamamoto stopped him from throwing them. "Maa, maa. If you wreck this place, you'll have to pay for the repairs. He must have gotten bored being locked up."

"Locked up? He's right there!" Gokudera pointed at him.

"Tako-head, that is just an extremely real illusion. He possessed Chrome again," stated Ryohei.

"What?" Shira suddenly exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Didn't you already know?" Yamamoto asked.

"No no, it's not that. Excuse me for a sec." They heard a variety of sounds, a welcome back, feet going up and down stairs, and people opening and closing doors.

While they waited, they explained about Chrome and Mukuro.

The image returned to normal. "Nii-san, you and the others should come back really quickly. Dad just came back. Basil's in your room. Bye!" Her image disappeared.

They decided to go back. Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa followed them.

* * *

**And now I am officially taking a two day break. Bye!**


	10. The First Floor Has Been Trashed

**And now we meet Iemitsu. Basil barely has any lines in this chapter and the next to come. Let's hope he gets some during the Varia Arc, which is just around the corner.**

* * *

When Tsuna and the others got home, Iemitsu was already sleeping on the floor and a lot of empty dishes littered the table. Nana went out with Shira to get more food.

For some reason, Reborn seemed irritated. Leon turned into a mallet that said one ton. "Wake up, Iemitsu!" He swung the hammer down.

Iemitsu woke up from whatever dream he was enjoying with a bump on his head. "Hello, I don't believe I've ever met you before. Tsuna, welcome back. Hm? Is it just me or are there a lot of guests here?"

"Iemitsu, don't you dare try to feign ignorance. When you come home, hide your notes in a safe place so people don't read them, namely your children!" Reborn yelled.

"Wait what? Hey, put down that hammer!" Iemitsu exclaimed.

Tsuna, not wanting to see the end result of a mad Arcobaleno, excused himself. "I'll go see Basil then." Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei followed him.

* * *

"Mom, you said you invited a guest over tonight, right?" Shira asked.

"Yes. He seemed to know you. I entrusted him with most of the groceries," Nana replied.

Shira pondered about that. "What does he look like?"

"He has pale blue hair and red eyes. He looked quite pale. His hair was like Takeshi-kun."

_Nana, are you even the slightest bit aware of who you invited? His boss hates our family. Not to mention I hate the guy's guts. That's it. When she's gone, I'm pushing him off the school roof where Yamamoto attempted suicide._ The girl looked at the ground glaring daggers at the passed concrete.

"We're here!" Nana announced. "Hm, it looks dusty." It was a two-story house with a gloomy atmosphere.

Cain fell down from the roof. "Scherzo, what were you doing on the roof?" Shira asked.

He dusted him self off. "I was trying to get my washcloth. It blew it to the top of the weather vane. Now it's stuck there. Giku, can you get it?"

She sighed. "You owe me after this." She jumped. Using her upper body strength, she grab hold of the edge and pulled herself up.

"Shi-kun, be careful!" Nana cautioned.

"I'll be fine, Mom." Shira walked over to the weather vane. The washcloth was pierced by the north arrow. She bent to get it. The wind blew it away again. Shira leaned over to try and catch it. It was there in her hands. Unfortunately, she leaned over to much and was in the middle of falling off. _The things I do for this guy. _Her expression said she was slightly irritated. She fell and landed on her feet. Before giving back the cloth, she kicked Cain in the ribcage.

"I swear, you have a grudge on me."

"You didn't notice? I thought it was obvious when I shot an arrow at you."

"But you did try to defend me from the Vendice," he pointed out.

Shira was really close to pulling out her bow and shoot a rain of arrows at him. Nana stopped her by clapping her hands. "Hai, hai. No more talking about mafia stuff."

"She knows?"

"Of course she does. She forced it out of me when she held a knife to me threateningly last year," Shira explained.

"I'm guessing Yoshi and Mitsu don't know about this."

"If they did, they would be a bit more conscious."

Nana walked inside. "And if you two don't hurry up, you won't get dinner."

* * *

Basil seemed to have stumbled upon Tsuna's photo albums, seeing as he was flipping through them when they entered the room. He was about to look through the orange one, but Tsuna snatched it away from him.

"Sawada-dono! I'm very sorry. I've looked through thy photos," he apologized.

"It is okay, Basil-kun. Did you look at anything else?" Tsuna asked.

"No," he answered.

There was a crash downstairs. There were more crashes and then a roar, presumably from a now gigantic Enzo. They heard Dino yell, "Reborn, don't put him in the sink!"

By the time they more yells, screams, and crashes, those who were upstairs decided to go back down. Tsuna panicked when he saw what was left of the first floor. Most walls were crumbling. There were several holes on the floor. The furniture was ripped or broken. A few pipes were broken, so it was flooding. Anyone who was unfortunate enough to be caught in this rampage was either lying on the floor or hiding beneath an intact table.

"Reborn! How are you going to explain this to Mom when she gets back?" Tsuna asked.

The Arcobaleno popped out from one of the broken floorboards. "Easy, we don't." He handed them some nails and a hammer.

"You mean we fix all this. She's going to be back in less than an hour. There's no way we can get this fixed. Why don't you call the repair team?" Tsuna argued.

Reborn sipped a cup of espresso. "I don't want to," he nonchalantly replied.

"Why you…"

"Um, Boss," started a back-to-normal Chrome. "I could cover it up with an illusion. It won't last long though."

"I guess it'll work." He sighed. "First the doorway and now an entire floor. How can these repairs get any worse," he mumbled.

Everybody got to work. Everybody except for Reborn, that is. He just stayed there, watching everybody while drinking his cup.

Iemitsu worked next to Tsuna. "So is it true you looked at my notes?" he asked.

Tsuna nodded. "Is it true you didn't notice I was gone seven years ago even when you were here the entire time?"

"What? I don't remember that. Seven years ago, you and Shira were the same as always," he exclaimed.

Tsuna stayed quiet. Iemitsu thought it was just a test to see if he remembered.

Soon, the door opened. Tsuna told Chrome to put up the illusion of the places not yet fixed.

"Oh my. We just keep getting guests, now don't we? I even brought the one I ran into while I was out shopping yesterday," Nana said.

"Yeah. That guest is the most annoying person I will ever know. And she brought home way too many groceries," Shira said. Her arms were folded and there were signs of annoyance in her eyes.

_Just who is our new guest?_ Tsuna wondered.

The said boy appeared from behind her. His red eyes appeared really happy. "Yo, Yoshi!" he greeted.

Tsuna couldn't believe who was in front of him. "Cain? You mean Mukuro really was telling the truth?"

"Good thing I brought a lot of food!" Tsuna looked behind her. _Oh my god, woman. This is enough to feed practically a hundred men!_

Shira read his thoughts. "Exactly. She went overboard."_  
_

Lambo and I-pin ran over to her. "Maman, Lambo-san is hungry," Lambo told her.

Nana bent down. "Then I'll make something to eat soon. Do you want to help?"

Lambo and I-pin smiled "Yay!" They left for the kitchen.

Tsuna and Cain just stood at the doorway. Shira kicked Cain into the house while carrying two bags in each hand. "Hurry up and get all this food in already. You're going to make a girl do all the work. You've just joined the Varia!"

Cain gulped. This girl really hated him enough to kill him. And the only thing he did was cut her birthmarks with a knife. He tripped when he stepped back. Cain got up, tripped again and fell again. "I think God hates me. What did I ever do?"

"Let's see, you killed you parents and you were thrown into the Vendicare Prison," Tsuna pointed out.

"You forgot he joined the Varia," Shira reminded. Tsuna pushed him inside while Shira kicked him again..

"Hello. My name is Cain Augren. Nice to meet you," he greeted to the people inside.

Iemitsu looked at him. "You're the one who recently joined the Varia. What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to visit an old friend," he replied.

"You remind me of that baseball nut," Gokudera commented.

"Which is exactly why Shira hates both their guts," Tsuna added.

Cain silently walked up the stairs, not knowing Chrome's illusion was hiding a hole in front of it. He fell into it. "The floor is swallowing me. Help!" he cried.

"Wow. I know you can't see through illusions but this is just hilarious. You're worse than Nii-san's acting," Shira stated.

Cain stopped flailing. "I think God officially hates me. What did I ever do in a past life?"

"Like we said, it was in this life, Scherzo," she snapped.

* * *

**Augren is just a name I came up with spur-of-the-moment. And Ryohei didn't get to talk at all! For those of you who still haven't guessed who Midori is (He is only mentioned in chapter 1 and chapter 5) he will be revealed in chapter 15. But that person still doesn't get any lines unless I completely revise the entire Varia Arc. Or I could just skip that arc and make up my own. And since I still have a couple more chapters (3 I have to start from scratch maybe) that gives me plenty of time, I hope. So basically, wish me luck!**


	11. Insert Creative Title Here

**I just realized I made a big mistake. There are really six days in this story, not counting this one, until Sunday. I thought it was three days. Ha ha. And we have a surprise guest.**

* * *

Iemitsu couldn't help but stare at Cain. Was he really part of the Varia? And did his daughter just call him a joke in Italian? This house was just too overwhelming for him.

"Dinner's ready!" Nana cheerfully announced.

"Ryohei, is the dining room all fixed?" Tsuna asked.

Ryohei gave a thumbs up sign. "Extremely perfect!"

"Did something happen here?" Cain wondered.

"The entire first floor was wrecked by Reborn-san and the others. The parts we couldn't fix before you came are covered by an illusion," Basil explained.

Tsuna patted his shoulder. "And now that you're here, you get to repair everything covered in an illusion. Too bad your glasses are gone."

Cain patted his pockets. "Yoshi, give them back."

Tsuna held out the glasses in front of him. Then he ran ahead. "You want them? Then why don't you try getting them back?" He ran. Cain chased after him.

Tsuna reached the base of the stairs. Cain was suddenly in front of him.

"Can you please return them? I hate running," he panted.

Tsuna gave the glasses back. "And that builds up your appetite. Come on. Let's go eat." He pushed Cain to the dining room.

* * *

After dinner, Nana and the kids were in the kitchen putting all the extra food away in the refrigerator or cabinets. As for the others, they were attempting to fix everything. Unfortunately, this attempt wound up being one of the Sawada household's tragedies. Why? Gokudera got really mad when Cain wanted to stay over for the night. Dino tripped, again, and Enzo somehow fell into the neighbor's pool. Must I say more?

A baby with a glowing blue pacifier watched the chaos. Reborn noticed that his pacifier was also glowing. "There's another Arcobaleno here."

"Who is it?" they all asked.

"You can't recognize me? Reborn, you're pitiful, kora." Colonello stepped into view.

"Colonello? But we didn't call you to come over here. Why did you come?" Tsuna asked.

"Master!" Ryohei exclaimed.

Reborn looked at his fellow Arcobaleno. "Colonello, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Mafia Land?" he asked.

"I decided to come when I heard the Varia was coming," he answered.

"Oh. Where's Falco?" Shira looked around for the bird. Said bird flew from the window to his master's head.

Enzo shrunk back to normal size. Ken took out the Kong Channel he was using to stop it. Dino picked Enzo up, but not without tripping. Bianchi dropped the poison cake she was going to use on it.

"But are the Varia really coming to fight? They don't have any reason to," Tsuna doubted.

"What are you saying, Sawada-dono? They sent their new recruit here to spy on us!" Basil protested. He clamped his mouth after realizing that he was arguing with him.

"Hey, I'm here of my own will," Cain stated. He was met with skeptical eyes from everyone except Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Chrome. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Why would you be here other than spying on us?" Iemitsu asked.

"I was seeing if Len's ribs were healing well and if Yoshi was still alive."

Tsuna punched him in the face. "What do you mean if I was still alive? I deal with assassination attempts at least three times each month."

"And you were the one who broke Allen's ribs in the first place," Shira added.

"Who was the one that suggested we jump out of a five-story building?"

"You're the one who pushed him off!"

Yamamoto stopped the two from fighting any more. "I don't know the exact details, but at least Allen-kun is still alive."

"And extremely strong enough to beat me and you," Ryohei added.

"With that being said," he flew to Ryohei. "You have a lot more training to do, kora."

"Hai, Master!" Ryohei jogged out the door, with Colonello close behind.

"This late at night? Don't blame me if you catch a cold," said Tsuna.

"I need to get away from my sis. Bye, Shrimp," Gokudera left.

"I have already been gone for a day. My dad will worry. Bye," said Yamamoto.

There was a honk outside. Tsuna looked out. "What in the -?" There was a black limousine.

Dino looked at it. "That's probably Romario. He must have come to pick us up. Sorry I can't stay any longer, Tsuna." He and Bianchi went outside and into the limo. Shamal followed them.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Reborn broke it. "And you still have a lot more to explain."

Tsuna climbed the stairs that was now fixed. He yawned. "I'm going to bed. 'Night." He turned off any light switch he came near.

Now he left the Arcobaleno, CEDEF leader, and Varia member all by themselves. Reborn fell asleep standing. The kitchen light was off, so everyone else was sleeping. Ken, Chikusa and Chrome went back.

"So, should I just go to the guest room to sleep?" Cain asked.

"Do want you want." Iemitsu climbed up the stairs.

Cain went to an empty guest room. Basil went to another.

* * *

Tsuna woke up early. Why? Because Basil woke him up.

"Basil-kun, why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to wake you up so early, Sawada-dono, but that Varia member is no longer here," he informed.

"I see."

"Thou art not surprised?"

"Nope. He always leaves." Tsuna got up. He smelled breakfast cooking. He looked at the clock. _It's 6:30. Who makes breakfast this early? _

"Sawada-dono, is something wrong?"

"No. Basil, you can go back to your room now," he said. When Basil left, Tsuna got dressed. He went to the kitchen.

He was shocked to see Shira cooking while humming. "Shira, did you actually tell Mom about the mafia?"

She stopped chopping up the onions and groaned. "Scherzo let it spill again, didn't he? At least I kept the last bit of the Vendice away."

"I see. I pray you're just cooking a small amount."

"Of course I am. I don't want anybody but Scherzo's stomach to explode. Too bad he left at midnight." She resumed chopping.

Tsuna knew better than to keep talking about Cain. Especially if her cooking was right there next to her.

* * *

**Since Cain can't see through illusions, he needs his glasses that have a special lens. Shira's cooking is like Bianchi's poison cooking except it's dubbed Gunpowder Cooking for reasons you can guess. As for Nana, she deserves to know about the mafia. And starting next chapter, I'm putting what day of the week it is. The day the other chapters were in are as listed.**

**Friday: 1-2**

**Saturday: 2-7**

**Sunday: 8**

**Monday: 9-present**

**The month is October and the twin's birthdays are during the Varia Arc if things are still as planned. And about the Varia Arc, I originally had it set it the Vongola HQ but now, it's Mafia Land. I don't want to hear any complaints about this. Especially if I'm thinking of including the Shimon in there. Yes, I completely skipped the Shimon Arc. Again, no complaints. I make the rules in this fic.  
**


	12. Changes at School

**And here's this chapter. This one is longer than 2,000 words. It's probably the longest chapter so far. Okay, not probably. Definitely. Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

Tuesday

* * *

**

Tsuna yawned on his way to school. "What's wrong, Nii-san?" Shira asked.

"First Primo's Guardians scold me in my dreams again and then I wake up to see Reborn trying to electrocute me. I'm never going to have a good night's sleep." He sighed.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted as he jogged up from behind them. He looked around. "Where's Reborn?"

"He's getting ready for another one of Lambo's attacks. I think I'm starting to miss the assassins. At least they weren't annoying brats," he complained.

"Oh well. I'm going ahead." Yamamoto ran at full speed towards the school.

"Now that, my dear Nii-san, is fast," Shira commented.

"Don't add the dear. It sounds creepy from your mouth. Anyway, how do you think the teacher will react to your changes in personality?" Tsuna wondered.

"I don't know. We have a sub today. I wonder who it is."

They reached the school. "See you at lunch!"

"Alright, who can solve this problem? Let's see, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I didn't get to pick on you yesterday!" The math teacher called on him.

The brunette stood up. (Try to imagine a math problem. I don't want to do this.) "x=83," he answered.

"C-correct. Wow, Sawada. You must have been studying every night."

_The last time I studied was when Shira told me there would be a test on physics. I swear, that girl should skip to college._

"Let's see if Yamamoto did the same. Yamamoto, wake up!"

While sleep talking, the baseball star answered, "40." It was the right answer.

The teacher lost his cool. "Don't make fun of me. I know what you two are doing now. One of the smarter kids in this class is giving you answers. Isn't that right, Kurokawa?"

Hana scoffed. "Don't joke around, sensei. Why would I help those two losers? Maybe they're getting the answers right because your lessons are too easy."

There were stifled snickers and giggles. "WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? AN IDIOT? THIS WAS PLANNED BY SOMEONE. WHO WAS IT?"

The door opened. It was Hibari. "No yelling in the classroom. I'll bite you to death." He had out his tonfas.

In the classroom next door they could hear some similar shouting by the teacher there. Hibari bust a hole in the wall connecting the two rooms. He repeated what he said to that teacher.

Thus, the two teachers were bitten to death and the rest of the Disciplinary Committee were stuck cleaning blood and fixing the wall. It was convenient for the lunch break since most students were too scared to stay in the classroom. Tsuna and the others ate in peace in Tsuna's class.

"I'm amazed Reborn hasn't popped up yet. Usually, he would try to surprise us by appearing from, say, that huge bento that was left behind …" Tsuna trailed off. "Does anyone know whose bento that is?"

They all stopped eating. The bento was on the teacher's desk. They could soon hear running in the hallway. The door was opened abruptly. "Sawada-dono!"

"Basil-kun, why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn-san is missing. I can't find him anywhere!" the panicked CEDEF member exclaimed.

Ryohei stood up. "Let's go look for him to the extreme!"

"Turf-top, are you dumb or what? It's obvious where Reborn is," Gokudera pointed out.

Ryohei had a puzzled look. "At Sawada's house?"

"No!" they all yelled.

"For God's sake, let me save you all the trouble of dealing with him!" Hana volunteered.

A Disciplinary Committee member told her to be quiet. She completely ignored him like he didn't even exist. "That baby is in this classroom!"

"Good job finding me. I'll prepare a special prize for you all." The bento was lifted. Inside a hollow in the teacher's desk that was covered by that very bento was Reborn. That was a shock. Mostly everyone thought he was in the bento. The bento turned out to be Leon in disguise.

"Reborn-san, what were thou doing in there?" Basil asked.

"I was observing my student. I wouldn't want him slacking," he replied.

"I don't think I can anymore. If I slack now, many people will probably crack my skull open, namely the former tutor." He pointed at Shira.

Shira moved the finger so it pointed at Reborn. When she let go, it pointed back at her. "Nii-san, you shouldn't point. Especially if the person you're pointing to is close enough to break that finger."

He retracted the finger. Yamamoto laughed. The Disciplinary Committee once again told them to be quiet. By the time lunch was over, most of the bloodstains had been cleaned up and half the wall was repaired.

* * *

"Tsuna, tomorrow, you'll have to give the Vongola Rings to your guardians," Reborn informed him on the way home. There were sounds of gunshots very close to them.

"Good luck, Nii-san. Then again, it should be very easy since we had already talked about it last year," Shira stated. She was walking while dodging the incoming bullets. She stopped in her tracks. "Don't forget to give me the Null Ring." She resumed walking after the bullets missed all four sides of her former placement.

Tsuna sighed as he watched his sister practically taunting the assassin after him. "It's a good thing Yamamoto and Ryohei have practice and Gokudera lives in the opposite direction. They'd probably be attacking this trigger-happy guy." For once the assassin actually fired a shot at him instead of his twin.

"Well then, I guess the fact that Lambo and I-pin coming over here right now won't bother you," Reborn said.

"Those two are what? Someone stop them before –." Three pink grenades fly passed his head and hit the tree behind them. Tsuna pointed there. "—that happens."

"Nyahaha! That's what you get for messing with the great Lambo-san's slaves," he laughed.

Tsuna picked him up by the tail. "Who's your slave again, Mr. I-can't-go-to-the-toilet-by-myself?"

"Ga-ma-n," he muttered while trying to keep tears from coming out.

"Lambo, if you don't pull out the Ten-Year-Bazooka, I'll give you a grape-flavored gumball," Shira bribed. She reached inside her schoolbag and took out the tempting piece of candy.

Lambo looked at it with watering eyes and mouth. Her gratefully took the candy, unwrapped it, and popped it into his mouth. "Delicious!"

To be fair, she also handed one to I-pin. The Chinese girl said something in Chinese before eating it.

"You are really prepared," Reborn commented.

"I always am. You never know what will happen, like it starts raining, five assassins get the jump on you, or you get visited by an old man pretending to be a baby while tutoring my brother," she listed.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

The twins laughed nervously. "It's your fault," Tsuna accused.

"I already know that so shut up, Tuna," she whispered.

Tsuna looked over his shoulder. "By the way, what happened to that assassin? He was the second attempt this week."

Reborn had all kinds of bugs fly to his face. Since he was on his shoulder, Tsuna could only cover that side of his face with his hands in order to not accidentally catch a glimpse of the strange sight. "According to my bugs, Assassin 2 is still alive and calling for reinforcements. Assassin 1 was killed by Bel."

"How nice. He was killed by his own senpai. Guess plugging the barrel was a bad idea if Xanxus got him killed," she said.

"Shira-nee, I was blowing a bubble and it got all over me," Lambo informed. The purple gum was indeed all over his face.

Shira giggled at him. "Here I'll get it off." She struggled with the sticky substance. She shifted her body to the right in order to avoid more than fifteen bullets, one arrow, and five poison darts. "You know, it's not nice to try to poison someone when they're just recovering from another poison that I don't have an antidote to."

I-pin was using her Gyouza Kempo on the mob of hitmen. Basil, who had just arrived, helped her. "Wait, you two! One of them uses poison!" Shira exclaimed. She got rid of the last of the gum and left Lambo.

She and Tsuna helped them. And they didn't feel like getting out their weapons. A good portion of them found shoe marks from Shira's heels. And Tsuna was grateful that Ryohei had taught him boxing along with Yamamoto's kendo. The only thing he didn't learn was his sister's tae kwon do. Oh well.

* * *

After thirty minutes, their numbers still seemed endless. After they knocked out one, two more appeared to take his place. They were starting to wonder why the police hadn't come yet and where they all were coming from. Shira had finally gotten out her bow and used it as a staff and choked some of them with the bowstring while she was at it. As for Tsuna, he was still not using any weapons but he was jumping into the air a lot more often. And the Ten-Year-Bazooka had been fired thirty seconds ago.

"Nii-san, you don't mind firing an X Spread, do you? Or Zero Point Breakthrough would work," Shira suggested.

"Oh sure. Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you to use Black Hurricane?" he asked.

"Point taken. I hate that. The Arcobaleno is casually sipping his espresso while watching us from a tree, too. And in less than four minutes, we'll be stuck babysitting. Some reinforcements of our own would be very grateful, you crazy God."

"Great. You're insulting the higher ups. Don't blame me if you die. Hm?" A red blur caught his eyes. He smiled. "On second thought, you can insult him all you want. The devil will help you instead. Too bad there's only one crimson devil."

The word crimson made her stop. She closed her eyes while still dodging. "And we get the Namimori devil, and Storm devil." She reopened them. "How amusing. I think I just found out who their boss is and where their base is. Be right back!" She jumped on the assassins heads while landing on her heel, knocking them out, to get to her destination.

Alec and Gokudera arrived from the left. Hibari bit everyone to death on the right. Five minutes had passed for Lambo and I-pin. And upon the sight of Hibari, the Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion was activated. The idiot assassins, thinking she was vulnerable, crowded around her in hopes of using her as a hostage. Too bad for them.

* * *

"Herbivore, if you bring these men to disturb the peace of Namimori again, I will bite you to death," Hibari warned. He was standing next to a pile of (alive) bodies that he had taken out.

"It's not my fault they want to kill me. And besides, this is the first time this many appeared at once," Tsuna protested.

Fuuta came up to them. "Tsuna-nii, you're late for dinner!" he announced.

Lambo and I-pin ran back home. "Yay, dinner!"

"Wow, it's already taken care of? That's nice. I took down their boss for nothing." Shira appeared holding up a body of a middle-aged man. He used that body to shield herself from Hibari's incoming attack.

"Sawada-dono, shouldn't we stop him?" Basil asked when Tsuna stopped him from interfering.

"Not unless you want to deal with her yourself. I think someone said something that struck a nerve.

"Che. Like I even care, Shrimp." Gokudera walked away.

"Gokudera-kun, thank you!" Tsuna thanked.

"It's not like I did it for you. If I let you get killed while I was there, I'd look bad."

"Wow, he's blushing. I never knew you could make a face like that, Hayato." Shira evaded another attack. "Hibari, if you keep missing like that, you'll make a poor guardian. Your uncle will never take you seriously again."

"Who ever told you to talk about that old man!" he growled.

"You can stop them now. She's back in a good mood," Alec stated. He looked at his watch. "Oh no. If I keep dawdling here, Midori and Aniki will scold me. And Midori is hold my sword hostage now! See you Tsuna!" The redhead ran to his home.

Tsuna and Basil tried to stop the two, but there was absolutely no room to but in. "No choice then." Tsuna looked to his right. "Ah, Fon, what brings you to Hibari?"

Hibari froze. "Herbivore, if you say another word about my uncle, I will bite you to death."

"Hai, Hibari-san!" he agreed all too cheerfully. His cheerful demeanor went away when Hibari did the same. "I thought I was going to die."

"Dame-Tsuna, don't think I'll let you off easy for using the name of my fellow Arcobaleno," Reborn warned.

"I'll give you have my dinner," he offered.

"Okay then." He walked towards the house.

Tsuna looked at his sister with pleading eyes. "Fine. I'll give you some of mine."

"Thanks!"

* * *

**Tsuna really likes his dinner. And we see a relation between Fon and Hibari. Yay! Wednesday is going to be split up into two or three chapters. I was typing it, but it closed without being able to save it. I hate it when that happens.**


	13. Vongola Rings at School

**And now, Tsuna gets to give out the rings. This is split into three chapters. And now I decide to put in a disclaimer. Aha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR. If I did, I'd kill someone (not that I'm planning to in this fic, yet) (Wait, I killed someone in chapter one. Ignore the last statement).  
**

**

* * *

Wednesday

* * *

**

Tsuna walked along the hallways carrying a box. Reborn sat on his head. "Tsuna, why did you wait until after school to hand out the rings?" he asked.

"Well there is a time and place for things. During class or lunchtime is not the time. School is not the place for some of them. Besides, three of my guardians are at their clubs," he replied.

"Wow, that's nice, but how are you going to catch up to Hayato? He already left," Shira informed. She held a bag in each hand.

"I'll visit his apartment. By the way, are those bags for your members?"

She held up a bag. "This? I just thought they'd want a break. The vice-captain works them too hard. I'll see you later!" She ran to the Archery Club.

Tsuna sighed. "I think she's the one that works them too hard. Before you came along, that was the only club where her real personality showed," he explained.

"So, where are we going to first?" Reborn asked.

"The Kendo Club. Yamamoto's not officially in it but he drops by when there's no baseball practice. Let's hope he hasn't taught them the Shigure Soen Style."

* * *

The Kendo Club was trying their best to beat Yamamoto. No one, even the third year students, could come close. They tried attacking all at once, but he pushed them back, as always. One of the members spotted Tsuna.

"Tsuna, what are you doing here and what's with that box?" he asked.

"Ah, Mochida-senpai, good afternoon. I see your club still has trouble with their footwork as always," he greeted.

Mochida prepared to attack him. Tsuna dropped the box and grabbed a shinai to block it. "What was that about our footwork? He is just better. That's all. It's expected from the son of the former kendo champ."

Soon the two were having a small sparring match. "Wait, Mochida-senpai, I don't even have the proper equipment!" Tsuna protested.

Mochida smiled as he aimed for the head. "So? I doubt you even need it."

Tsuna chuckled. "I'm guessing that means you've heard the rumor of Dame-Tsuna's Miraculous Comeback?"

"Who hasn't? You're grades are getting way higher and your athletic abilities have improved. I'm starting to think that whole Dame-Tsuna thing was just an act."

"It was. My tutor has forbid me from acting. And my friends are supporting it."

Tsuna wished he had camera to take a picture of his senpai. It was some shock with a tint of revenge. "Then I guess I don't have to hold back. You spilling juice on me was on purpose after all."

Tsuna feigned ignorance. "I spilled juice on you? I don't remember that. Men!" He land a hit on the head. There was clapping.

Mochida took off his helmet. They both bowed. "Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted.

Tsuna put away the shinai. "Yamamoto, you need to teach them instead of making them get a piece of you. Maybe take it down five notches."

Yamamoto laughed. "Ahaha. That's impossible. My old man will scold me if I hold back, no matter who the opponent is. So, why did you come here?"

"Oh right." Tsuna went to pick up the box. He opened it and took out a ring. "Here. It's a Vongola Ring. It shouldn't be that different from your old ring. It just has a higher purity. And the other half should be somewhere in here." He took out the other half.

Yamamoto accepted both. He put them together on his middle finger. "The requiem rain that washes away blood on the battlefield, right? I'll make sure not to lose it."

Reborn hopped onto his shoulder. "You better not. Those rings are priceless. If you lose it, I'll kill you."

"Reborn, don't say things like that!" Tsuna yelled.

"It's okay Tsuna. I won't give him a reason to do such a thing."

"I hope so."

* * *

As for the Boxing Club, Ryohei was practicing by himself with Colonello instructing him. Reborn had changed into his Pao Pao suit. "Reborn, what's with that suit?" Tsuna wondered.

"Reborn? Who's that? I'm Master Pao Pao!" he announced.

"Great. You have multiple personality disorder. Just what I need from a tutor. Just great," Tsuna commented. He was met with a left hook to the cheek. "I'm used to kicks from my sister to the cheek but not a baby's punch." He was met with a right hook this time.

Ryohei noticed them after Pao Pao punched Tsuna four times on the other cheek. "Sawada, that person with you is ..." His eyes sparkled. "... Master Pao Pao! It's an extreme honor!" He bowed.

Tsuna wanted to just give him both halves of the ring and just walk away. Unfortunately, because he has only known him for a year and wasn't there when some of the Varia came two years ago, he would have no idea what it would be. And unlike Yamamoto, he has never used a ring before.

"Ryohei, stop your training for a bit. I need to teach you something." Tsuna took out the sky ring and sun ring. Ryohei stopped punching the bag and sat down, in which he kept twitching and moving side to side.

"What is it to the extreme, Sawada?" he asked.

Tsuna gave him just one half of the ring. "Put that on any of your fingers," he ordered.

He put it on the middle finger. Typical. Colonello flew down. "So you're teaching him how to use the Dying Will Flames, kora."

Pao Pao took over. "Yes he is. Now, Ryohei, imagine a resolution as a flame."

"Huh?" Ryohei was -no surprise there- lost. "I'm extremely lost."

"Ryohei, what do you want to do the most?" Tsuna asked.

"To extremely protect Kyoko!" he exclaimed.

"Then think of that as a flame," Tsuna encouraged.

A small sun flame lit itself on the ring. Ryohei was surprised. "A fire! Where's the water to the extreme?"

Tsuna put the other hand on that flame. "What are you doing, Sawada? You want me to burn my hand to the extreme?"

"Is it hot?" Colonello asked.

"Ah, no. Amazing. What is this to the extreme?"

"That's called a Dying Will Flame. It's a special flame that grows bigger with your resolution. Tsuna, give him the other half," Reborn ordered.

"Hai. Ryohei, do you want to be my Sun Guardian? A guardian is someone who protects their boss. Can you do it?"

"Yes to the extreme, Sawada!" he answered.

"From now on, you are the sun that shines brightly on an area, destroying the misfortune." Tsuna handed the other half over.

* * *

They - as in Tsuna since Reborn was on his shoulder - climbed up the stairs to the reception room where they were sure to find Hibari. "I have to deal with the Namimori devil again. He probably still has a grudge on me for 'disturbing the peace' yesterday. And mentioning his uncle."

"And who's fault was it? Well, I got more food at dinner."

"You are probably the real devil here. The Tutor Devil," Tsuna commented.

"I prefer to call myself the Tutor Fairy," he replied.

"Yeah. The Tutor Fairy of Death. Please tell me you don't have costume for that alter ego," Tsuna pleaded.

He ignored it. "I do. Would you like to see it?"

"No," he rejected. He reached the destination. "Hibari-san?" he whispered as he peeked into the door.

"Don't be so pathetic. Just open it!" Reborn kicked his student into the door.

Tsuna brushed off the dust off his pants as he was meeting the glares of boys with regent hairstyles. "Great. And I'm visiting the pineapples after this."

Hibari was resting his head on his hand while sitting in the desk. "Herbivore, have you come to be bitten to death? You have broken my door."

Tsuna looked behind him. "I'm pretty sure it was your uncle's friend that did that." He avoided a tonfa.

"I'll bite you to death for mentioning that, herbivore."

The whole Disciplinary Committee knew that mention the word uncle, Fon, Gyouza bun, China, Chinese, or just bun was taboo around Hibari. Those unfortunate enough to be in his presence when even whispering those words were missing the next day. And the day after, you would find them in the hospital with a concussion, some broken bones, and a few scrapes and bruises if they were lucky. To be caught when he was already in a bad mood would spell certain death. And that is exactly what Tsuna was in for.

"Hibari-san, when was the last time Fon visited you anyway?" Tsuna wondered. He was driven to the corner. He ducked for the next attack. Hibari now had thorns on his tonfas. "I see Shira had a hand in this. Let's hope she didn't include her specialty."

While they fought, Reborn wrote down some notes. "Interesting."

"I just came here to give you something, you know. It might let you be able to face Mukuro again."

The Disciplinary Committee now had a longer list of taboo words. Being beaten was not something someone prideful would like. Especially if that someone was a prefect named Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna noticed something very familiar on the floor. "Hibari-san, did you fight with Shira and then you yanked off her wristband? I'm pretty sure that is hers that's on the floor."

"I don't really remember since the only thing that pops up right now is that old man who you keep reminding me of!" Hibari pressed a button on the handle. The thorns now had a bit of a shock.

"Oh, God, she really did add her specialty. Why couldn't she be the Lightning Guardian?" Tsuna wondered. Again with the ducking and weaving and avoiding the now electrified thorns.

Tsuna opened the box to find the two halves of the Cloud Ring. He put them together. Hibari swung at him again. Tsuna evaded to the side of him instead of moving back. He slipped the ring on the middle finger and ran out. "He certainly deserves the title of the aloof cloud that guards the family from his position without being controlled by anyone," he muttered.

* * *

**Note: All the guardians duties are made up by me while looking how the others are worded. And that's it for the school guardians. No, Shira is not forgotten. The reason why she isn't included is in the next chapter. Reborn's notes were spur of the moment. Absolutely no significance whatsoever. **


	14. Vongola Rings Somewhere

**Part three of the Vongola Rings mini mini-arc. The next chapter is the last of it.**

**

* * *

Wednesday (continued)

* * *

**

"You need to hurry up. You need to deliver four more rings. Pick up the pace, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn scolded.

"I get it. We're going to the Mist Guardian next."

"What about your sister?"

"I'm giving it to her at home. If you try bothering her while she's doing archery, you get an arrow stuck in your right shoulder. Everyone knows that. That's why we're going to Hikaru's Shack," Tsuna explained.

He opened the door. The place was trashed. They could hear arguing from downstairs. Tsuna opened the trapdoor and walked down. "Hello? Chrome? Anyone here? Wow it's dark." He felt around for the light switch. He flipped it. It was even messier than upstairs.

"Kakipi, why would you do that?" he heard Ken shout.

Tsuna thought he heard it from the other trapdoor. Yes, there's another floor. That's where they all live. "Ken, what in the world are you yelling about?" he asked as he walked down.

"Tsuna, don't get in my way. Kakipi hid all my snacks!" Ken exclaimed.

"Ken, you're the one that hid them," Chikusa protested as apathetic as usual.

"I'm guessing the mess upstairs was caused by Ken looking for his snack then. Ken, did you check under the bed? If I recall correctly, you searched every except there last time," Tsuna said.

Ken froze. He rushed to his room and looked under the bed. "My snacks!" He hugged the bag like he would a teddy bear.

"Never get between a dog and his food," Reborn commented.

"Who are you calling a dog?"

"Ken, your name means dog. You have those weird teeth. You use teeth as a weapon. You are crazily loyal to Mukuro. You're the dog," Tsuna explained.

"I'm not a dog, byon!" he protested.

Tsuna stifled a laugh. "His old habit came back. I missed that little word!"

"By the way, Tsuna, why are you here, byon?" Ken asked.

"Ah, I have to see Chrome. Don't forget to clean up. When Chrome's adoptive dad comes to visit again, he'll trip over everything on the floor. Not that it really matters since he is a former stuntman, but I don't think he'd want to pay for property damage."

"I can see Skull-san doing that. He's as clumsy as Soji-kun. Did you want me, Boss?" Chrome was coming down the stairs.

"Oh, I need to give you a ring," he replied.

Ken's ears perked up at the sound of a ring. "Is it an engagement ring? Thank God. You can take that annoying woman to stay at your house so there will be one less mouth won't eat my snacks."

That gave Tsuna an interesting idea. Reborn could see the glimmer in his eyes. He hopped down the shoulder and went on to a good place to film it. He had a smirk on his face.

Tsuna bent down on his knees. Chrome was shaking. "Just go along with it," he mouthed. The girl gave a slight nod. Tsuna opened the box. "Chrome," (he mouthed, "and Mukuro) will you accept this ring and the responsibilities that come with it?"

Ken leaned over to get a better view. Chikusa knew what was happening but didn't want to say.

Chrome, because she once had to pretend to be Shira for half a year, was good at acting. "I do." She took both halves of the correct ring and put them on her ring finger for situation's sake. She then hugged him and pecked him on the cheek in the name of a greeting. "Grazie, Boss."

At this time, Ken couldn't help but feel a twang of jealousy. And that was when Reborn yelled, "Cut!"

The embrace was gone and Tsuna stood up. "Well, that was fun while it lasted." Chrome blushed. Tsuna noticed the camera Reborn was holding. "Reborn, don't tell me you filmed that!"

"I'm sure your family will be happy to see this milestone off your life. Should I add that your sister has going out with Kusakabe Tetsuya for two weeks?" Reborn asked.

"Oh, so that wasn't a lie after all. Of all the times for me to predict wrongly." He faced Chrome. "Could you tell Mukuro the hopefully good news? I need to hurry up. Bye!" Reborn hopped back on his shoulder.

Ken was still confused so Chikusa explaimed what just happened. By the time the two were out of the shack they could hear him exclaim, "What? You mean she won't be leaving?" But deep down Tsuna knew he was happy. Until someone else proposes to her for real.

* * *

"Well that was a bit amusing, except for the fact you videotaped it. I'm never going to hear the end of it from Shira and Dad is going to be crying all night," Tsuna stated.

"I'm showing it to your friends in the mafia, too," Reborn informed.

Tsuna stopped walking to Gokudera's apartment. "My days of peacefulness are over. I'm running now." True to his word, he ran.

It was sunset by the time they stood in front of the apartment complex. Tsuna asked the landlord which room Gokudera was in. "Let's see, room 403 is this one." He stopped in front of the door. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.

"If you want to come in, pretend you're someone else. If you don't, I'll make you do it with your dying will." Reborn cocked his gun.

"No thank you. But still, I had to put on so many acts today." Tsuna cleared his throat. He knocked. "Open up, this is the police!" he announced in a much deeper tone. The door opened a crack.

"What do you want? I've done nothing wrong," said the bomber. He couldn't see the so-called policeman.

"You are under suspicions of being involved in the mafia. We can't have more juveniles running around this town."

The door swung open to reveal a ton of lit bombs. "So what's it to you?"

"Gokudera-kun, it was just a joke to get you to open the door. Can we come in?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera pinched the fuses. "Che. Only the Arcobaleno can come in."

"Alright then." Reborn walked in. Gokudera closed the door. Tsuna could hear it being locked.

He sat out in the hallway. To cure himself from boredom, he lit a flame. He spread it inside the room. To help him concentrate, he closed his eyes. He could make out some of the objects in the room. "Ah, found them. Wow, that's a lot of books. Reborn noticed me. Is that a smirk?" He reopened his eyes. "Ah-ah. He canceled out my flames."

According to what he sensed with his flames, the two were too far away to hear what they were talking about from where he was. "Oh well."

He took out the photo album he took from Basil on Monday. He flipped through the pages. Each one had a photo of those in the mafia that they knew. This included Arcobaleno, Varia, COMSUBIN, and other families. "I think that person was in here somewhere ..." He searched for Gamma's photo. "Aha!" He took it out. On the back of each photo was a way to contact them. He dialed the number.

"Tsunayoshi, if this is another one of your complaints about the assassination attempts, we won't help you. I'm hanging up."

"Ah, wait, Gamma. Can you get Aria on the phone? She changed her number, right?"

"The boss is unavailable right now. What do you want?"

"Fine. Then tell me her new number. I'm stuck waiting outside the hallways because my future Storm Guardian hates me. And the only person he will let in is Reborn."

"So this is your one of your complaints. I'll send you the number later. So your Storm Guardian hates you. Who is he?"

"Gokudera Hayato. You should know him as Smokin' Bomb Hayato. And he first met me as Dame-Tsuna."

Gamma chuckled. "That's one bad impression. I'm guessing he just can't believe your personality. I would love to see his reaction when he hears about your past."

"Great. I'll take a picture of it and send it to you. I'll also text you a list of my guardians. I think you'll be shocked."

"Not as I was when your sister set me those black foxes. The floor still has those scorch marks and you sent those four years ago."

Reborn opened the door from the other side. "Tsuna, get off the phone and give out the ring," he demanded.

Tsuna shrugged. "You heard him. I have to go now. Bye." He hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" Reborn wondered.

"I was talking to the Greek alphabet," he replied. He picked up the box and went in. Reborn closed the door after him, puzzled by his answer.

"And, why did you come here? I don't want to hear something like just to see how I was doing." Gokudera was reading a book, his eyes never straying from the page except when he turned it.

"Gokudera-kun, will you be my Storm Guardian?"

He flipped the page. "Hell no. I don't want to work for a wuss like you." He didn't even look at him. He missed the smug look on the brunette's face.

"Knew it. Well, your UMA friend wants you to join. She is now the Swamp Guardian of Enma Kozato's family."

That caused him to look up. "There's no way she would follow that guy. He's a loser, much like you."

A vein twitched. "That's it. We're calling her." He took the cell phone, dialed the number, and gave it to Gokudera.

Gokudera talked on the phone for a few minutes. When he ended the call, there was a scowl. He threw the phone back. "You were right. I'll be the Storm Guardian." Tsuna looked relieved. "But, if I deem you unworthy, I'll have no qualms backstabbing you."

Tsuna agreed to it. "That's fine. I have two other guardians who are most likely thinking the same thing. Well, I hope you know what your duty is."

"To be the relentless storm that is at the core of all attacks. Fits me perfectly, Decimo." He went back to reading.

Tsuna gave him the ring. "I'm happy you stopped calling me shrimp, but too many people already call me that."

"Beggars can't be choosers," he retorted.

"I see."

Tsuna and Reborn left to give away the last two rings.

* * *

**They're going back home now. I did not anticipate the Gamma phone call. It just popped up in my head and I thought, "Tsuna doesn't have anything better to do." So I just put it in there. The next chapter has a surprised that was kind of overshadowed in chapter 12, I think. Look forward to it next week.**


	15. Vongola Rings at Home

**I know a week hasn't passed yet but I have nothing better to do right now. Let's just say my eccentric and predictable mental calendar skipped the week. **

**At jrlrock: I was wondering the same thing. You think it's because I had Tsuna stabbed in the stomach? Anyways, don't worry. I have no plans on making Gokudera attempt to kill Tsuna (not that Tsuna can't defend for himself or anything since he is the future boss). He has tried to kill Yamamoto or Ryohei yet, now has he? **

**And the character profiles of those who have appeared or will appear are posted at the end.  
**

**

* * *

Wednesday (continued)

* * *

**When the two finally reached the house, they were starving. "I think Dad ate all of our dinner. I'm going to have to make some myself," Tsuna commented. He opened the door.

"Sawada-dono, thou art late! Nana-dono did not let us eat dinner until you came home," Basil informed.

Tsuna looked around. Iemitsu was sprawled out on the food due to hunger. Shira was sewing something he'd rather not find out. Nana, Lambo, and I-pin were guarding the food. Tsuna was surprised Lambo didn't eat it.

"Everyone can come to the dinner table now!" Nana announced. They all went to the dining room.

"So, Tsuna, why are you late?" Nana asked.

"I had to visit a friend's house," he replied.

"I don't think we can call you two friends just yet. Did the phase activate yet?" Shira wondered.

"I was close to going straight to the second," he grumbled.

"Ne, Shira-nee, what's the phase?" Lambo asked.

"Well you see, when someone hates Nii-san enough, he starts the phase. There are nine phases altogether. The last person this happened to was Yamamoto," she answered.

"Why? I can't see someone as carefree as him hating my student," commented Reborn.

Tsuna pulled on his hair. "Carefree? You're kidding. That former delinquent attempted suicide just because he broke his arm."

"Nii-san, don't skip to the third phase just recalling it," Shira cautioned. He stopped.

"And I have an interesting video," Reborn announced. He held a disk in his hand.

Tsuna paled as he realized what it was. "Reborn, don't show them that!"

"Too late." Shira grabbed the disk and put it in the portable DVD player. It started playing.

_"Chrome, will you accept this ring and the responsibilities that come with it?" Tsuna asked._

_Skipping everything else since you should have already read that part last chapter..._

Cue laughing from Shira. "I need to send that too everyone else. I can just imagine their reactions."

"Shira, not funny. It's the most embarrassing and easily misunderstood video of my life." Tsuna ate the rice.

Iemitsu started crying. "Tsu-kun has a girlfriend now!"

"I don't want to be called Tsu-kun from someone who is barely home and lies about his work," said teen retorted.

That made him cry even more. Nana didn't bother to comfort him. She was mad at him for all those times he lied about the oil fields. Lambo and I-pin didn't really like the man that much. Basil thought that since no one else made a move to stop the stream of tears, then he shouldn't either. And so dinner continued.

* * *

"Lambo, would you mind coming to my room?" Tsuna asked after they finished eating. Reborn was calmly sipping his espresso.

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna?"

_I don't want to hear that nickname coming from you. _"I have a present."

The boy's eyes lit up. "A present? What is it? Is it candy?" He bounced up and down.

Shira picked him up. "You'll have to come to his room first."

"Hai!" Shira carried him upstairs. She looked at the calendar as she passed it.

They all sat down on the bed. Shira had her back facing them. Tsuna and Lambo sat next to each other.

Tsuna took out the ring. Of course, Lambo was disappointed because it wasn't candy. "Dame-Tsuna, what is this?"

"It's a symbol of my trust in you. I trust you to protect me when others cannot. You will be the lightning rod that takes the damage for the family. Well, you won't be able to understand it while you're this young. Just don't lose it." He handed the ring to him.

Lambo looked at it. "Trust? Adams-jii doesn't trust me one bit. Well, I'm the great Lambo-san! I'll accept that ring if you beg!"

Tsuna teased him a bit. "Who in the world is going to beg, you cow?"

Shira looked at the clock. It read 9:15. "Lambo, you need to go to sleep now." She went to tuck Lambo in his bed despite his protests. Tsuna didn't want to know how she made him sleep, but he was sure it wasn't harmless. When she came back, they had a chat.

"It's already been seven years since then, ka?" she reminisced.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary and a Thursday. I have to see Verde. What a great way to celebrate," Tsuna groaned.

"It happens every Thursday and occasionally Sundays. You should get used to it by now. Who cares if you have to bring the tutor and others with you? They'll be great test subjects for Midori," Shira optimistically stated.

"When you put it that way, I can't see the bright side anymore. Well, I did talk to Gamma today."

"That's nice. Was he about to hang up thinking it was another one of your complaints about the assassins?" Shira guessed.

"I hate it when you're right. Speaking of assassins, what happened to them?" Tsuna wondered.

"According to what Hana heard, Lanchia got rid of them. I completely forgot about him."

"So that means he also escaped the Vendicare Prison. I wonder who he's working for now? Does Hana know?"

"That was the first time she heard any news about him since he was in Vendicare Prison," she informed.

" Let's hope we won't meet him tomorrow. I have enough troubles already." He crossed his fingers.

Shira stood up. "Well, you'll get more when we see the Varia. I can just hear Squalo complaining about the Mist Guardian."

"Yeah. I still need to give you the Null Ring. Here." He tossed the ring.

Unlike most rings, it was blank. However, the moment Shira slipped it on her finger, a swirl appeared on it. "The ever-changing null that is always on the move."

"I completely agree with that. The Giglio Nero gives you a job, you complete it, and then Mammon charges the victims for repairs. With all the jobs you do for them, it's a wonder you're not an actual member of their family."

"If you have time to comment, then explain the history of the Null Ring."

Tsuna sighed. "Here comes the tutoring side of you." Reborn came into the room as he started explaining.

"The Null Ring was formed during Secondo's reign, when he had a guardian that had neither of the original sky flames. Therefore, he made a ring for that guardian. It was originally called the Snow Ring. However, Vongola Quinto found that a completely different flame could also be produced from the ring. He experimented using other flames. The name was therefore changed to the Null Ring. To this date, the flames it can produce are snow, wind, vapor, moon, star, and ozone."

The two tutors clapped. "And to think, you still remember that after two years. Well, I need to get going. It's already 10. Night, Tsuna!" She went to her room.

"She's in a really good mood," Tsuna remarked.

"And why is that?" Reborn asked.

"She's the older one here. She calls me Tsunayoshi when she's mad, Nii-san when she's normal, and Tsuna when she is in a good mood," he explained.

"I see. Now go to sleep or I'll have to make you wake up." He kicked him. Then he went to the hammock he'd set up in a corner of the room.

Tsuna went to sleep as well.

* * *

_"Decimo, this is the first time you've actually visited us rather than the other way around," a Gokudera-look-a-like stated._

_"Shut up, G. I just felt like it. Today, I gave away the rings. Tomorrow, I go for a maintenance check." Tsuna sighed in his dream. "Reborn's pacifier is going to shine like crazy."_

_"Well, there's no getting around it. Here's the bright side. At least he didn't use those chain prototypes. Those would've hurt," Yamamoto's look-a-like commented._

_"Asari, don't try to cheer me up. You don't know how busy it's going to get tomorrow. I have to visit a couple graves, go to the shack, visit the Crimson Brothers, get a checkup, and Shira's training me in close combat again. At least I get to skip school."_

_"Tsuna, may God have extreme mercy on you," said black-haired Ryohei._

_"I don't think he will since Shira insulted him yesterday, Knuckle. By the way, where are Lampo and Alaude?" Tsuna looked around for the missing past guardians._

_"Alaude is checking up on his organization and Lampo is seeing what kind of man stole his afterlife's first love away from him," G. replied._

_"I feel sorry for Kusakabe-san. He's being stalked by the ghost of someone he doesn't even like he'll ever notice, but still."_

_Asari started playing his flute. He stopped when he felt all eyes on him. "I'm sorry. Did I bother everybody?"_

_"No. Just play softer to the extreme," Knuckle said. He resumed playing at the volume you would use for background music. _

_G. sighed. "If you inherit the Vongola Family, I fear for the future. Knowing how you have always said it, you'll probably destroy it."_

_Lampo came to them on the brink of tears. "Decimo, please tell me it's not true. Is Shiragiku really dating that, that, that - I can't even say it!"_

_"Lampo, are you still sane? There's nothing wrong with Kusakabe-san," Tsuna reassured._

_"Kusakabe? Thank goodness. I thought it was Kusekobe. That was an old man." He looked relieved now._

_"As I thought. You may have died when you were 82, but you are still a kid," G. commented._

_"At least I lived longer than you did. Who else died before they turned 40?" the seemingly younger boy snapped._

_Asari stopped playing. "Well, it is true he lived the longest out of all of us present and G. lived the shortest."_

_"Good thing you added those who are present. I would have extremely pointed out that Daemon and Giotto are still alive," Knuckle commented._

_"Don't remind us. We have enough troubles already with Decimo here." G. pointed at Tsuna, who glared at him._

_"Well, sorry for being troublesome, you bloody tako," he retorted._

_"Who are you calling a bloody tako? Don't compare me to that reincarnation of mine!"_

_"I'm not. He wouldn't be happy to be compared to someone as trigger-happy as you."_

_"They're fighting again. What do we do now, Knuckle? You're the oldest in terms of your appearance here," said Asari._

_"I'll tell you. You handcuff those two so they don't start attacking each other again." Alaude appeared. He was twirling around the currently multiplying handcuffs around his index fingers._

_"Alaude, Do you really find it necessary to cuff them? There's no way their going to attack each other. That would damage his real body," Lampo reasoned._

_"Oh, yeah? Then what's going on over there?" He pointed to Tsuna and G._

_Tsuna was in HDWM and G. had his bow out. Both flames were lit. Lampo slapped his forehead. "Somebody besides me stop them!"_

_Alaude had a look on his face that clearly said, 'I told you so.' He stopped twirling the handcuffs. "Well, you have two choices. One, you let them tire themselves out or kill each other. Two, you try to knock them both unconscious and make Decimo awaken."_

_They all voted for the second choice, which was easier said than done. You try knocking two professional fighters unconscious without trying to hurt them. Or the other way around.

* * *

_

**Well that was a nice way to end that. Now for the five profiles. Mind you, these can change and other characters will probably be added. These don't include people who are just mentioned, play a small part (like the mob of assassins we saw a while ago), or will die very soon. Don't worry. The only person I'm planning on killing for now is Levi, but he won't die. You readers probably don't want me to kill him. If you want to ask about Byakuran, anyone who has read the little skit in my profile will know what will probably happen.**

**Now for the I'm not going blood type or measurements. Imagine all you want. And the nicknames are not counting the -san, -chan, -kun, etc.  


* * *

**

**Name:** Sawada Shiragiku

**Nicknames:** Shira; Giku

**Age:** 13 (Their birthday will come up soon and then it'll be 14)

**Birthday:** October 14

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Hair:** brown; long; usually in pigtails

**Eyes:** Right is red; Left is golden yellow (they aren't nearly as big as Tsuna's though)

**Hobbies:** making dolls and stuffed animals (which, to Tsuna's dismay, are all armed)

**Temperament:** way to unpredictable; can be calm or very,very, VERY short

**Weapon:** Bow and Arrow

**Flame:** wind (black); when she has enough energy and actually wants to, sky

**Other:** Twin sister of Tsuna; name means white chrysanthemum; namesake are chrysanthemum birthmarks are both wrists which are covered by wristbands; past life was the former boss of the Vendice; calls people by other names when she is mad at them; frequently hired by Giglio Nero

* * *

**Name:** Cain Augren

**Nicknames:** Scherzo

**Age:** 15

**Birthday:** August 6

**Nationality:** Italian

**Hair:** Pale blue; looks like Yamamoto's hair

**Eyes:** red

**Hobbies:** polishing his halberd

**Temperment:** in the middle

**Weapon:** halberd

**Flame:** snow (white)

**Other:** Can't see through illusions without glasses; moment you mention chopping off the head or something along those lines, he turns into a sadist; killed his own parents; is extremely hated by Shira due to cutting her birthmark intentionally' got locked up in Vendicare Prison for seven years

* * *

**Name: **Alec Chihong

**Nicknames:** Al; Lec; Bao; Meatball

**Age:** 13

**Birthday:** October 13 (I am aware this is also Reborn's birthday)

**Nationality:** half Italian (Mom); half Chinese (Dad)

**Hair:** Crimson red; future Mukuro-like without pineapple

**Eyes:** blue

**Hobbies:** hanging around the shack

**Temperament:** don't tease his brother

**Weapon:** dao (Chinese Sword)

**Flame:** sun

**Other:** His brother is Allen; they're called the Crimson Brothers;last name means crimson; Verde is using his basement as his laboratory; if you upset him while he's on the phone, he break it after he hangs up

* * *

**Name:** Allen Chihong

**Nicknames:** Al; Len; Aniki; Tu

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** March 21 (If this is another character's birthday, it was unintentional, as will the next)

**Nationality:** same as the brother

**Hair:** same; has a shorter ponytail than Alec

**Eyes:** same

**Hobbies:** avoiding being experimented on by Verde (yes, this crazy guy this of it as a hobby, believe it or not)

**Temperament:** he's too formal with everything to find something to get mad at

**Weapon:** same

**Flame:** thunder; if he finds it necessary, all other sky flames

**Other:** you should know who his brother is by now; called Crimson Brothers; last name is crimson; Verde turned their basement into his lab; used to have glasses but switched to contacts

* * *

**Name:** Miura Soji

**Nicknames:** Ura; Ojii-san; Pineapple Head

**Age:** 14

**Birthday:** May 26

**Nationality:** half Japanese (Dad); half Italian (Mom)

**Hair:** blonde like Dino; pineapple

**Eyes:** same color as Haru's

**Hobbies:** Cooking and other household chores

**Temperament:** Depends on the person

**Weapon:** illusions; twin daggers

**Flame:** mist

**Other:** Whenever Tsuna needs to leave the house, he takes over as him with the illusion (Chrome takes over for Shira); calls Alec Meatball because he hates him; practically worships Allen; doesn't know the two are brothers; graduated apprentice of Mukuro (mind the pineapple); is Haru's cousin; accidentally spilled everything about the mafia to said cousin

* * *

**And now I'm adding the Arcobaleno connections**.

**Luce:** none

**Aria:** Shira is hired by her; they met when the twins got lost in Italy seven years ago

**Fon:** Hibari's uncle; I-pin's master

**Colonello:** Ryohei's master

**Reborn:** Nothing you don't already know

**Verde:** Laboratory is the Crimson Brother's basement; preforms maintenance on Tsuna's contacts; is called Midori when talking in front of others

**Skull:** Chrome's adoptive father

**Mammon/ Viper:** knew the twins since they were born; when Shira destroys a rival family's base, he asks for the repair fee


	16. The Anniversary Part 1

**And now I'm putting in dates. How nice of me. We're not getting into more details on the dream, since he's waking up. And Verde is making his first actual appearance. Yay!**

**

* * *

Thursday, October 12  


* * *

**

Tsuna woke up due to a sharp pain in his gut. He looked to see Shira's heel there. "What did you do that for?" he asked groggily.

"You were getting cuts on your face so I thought you were fighting with G. _again_." She hissed the last word.

"And Reborn?"

"The Arcobaleno was about to shoot a bullet after he heard you were going to skip school. Then he stopped and said, 'Well, I'm glad my student actually has the guts to do something like that without someone forcing him to, unlike Dino,'" she repeated using her best Reborn impression. "He's eating breakfast right now."

"I see. By the way, what's with the peacock?" The sister had a peacock toy in her hand.

She looked at it. "Oh, this? It's another one of my animal tools. Its mouth sprays disinfectant, its feathers hold band-aids, and there's another compartment here that holds bandages and other things. Now stay still," she ordered. She started spraying the disinfectant.

Tsuna winced as she slapped a band-aid on his cheek soon after. "Shira, I thought doctors were supposed to treat their patients with care, with the exception of Shamal of course."

"Well, I'm not a doctor. And these are some deep cuts. What did you do this time?" she asked.

"I called him a trigger-happy bloody tako. He called me a troublesome Decimo. So I went into HDWM and started attacking," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Great. You're at the seventh phase now. Let's hope you don't finish the phase. Giotto will kill me if you do."

Nana's voiced called out to them from downstairs. "Tsu-kun, Shi-kun, hurry up or breakfast will get cold."

Shira put away the peacock. She sighed. "We have to eat breakfast, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. Now don't pout at me and go downstairs!" He pushed her to the dining room.

Nana gasped. "Tsu-kun, how did you get all those cuts?" she asked.

Tsuna sat down at the table. "I skipped to the sixth phase and then the seventh phase."

"Too bad I don't have any plans for today. It would have been good punishment for disrespecting his elders." Shira drank her milk.

"You usually have plans every year. Don't tell me you're pitying me after I got stabbed."

"You get stabbed in the stomach by an old friend. You think I feel even the smallest bit of pity? I'm mad. I was so caught up in the reunion that I forgot about the Vendice!" She slammed the glass down on the table.

"Now you two, don't talk about those things in front of Nana," Iemitsu warned.

They looked at him. "Why not? Shira already told her everything about the mafia and something you don't know."

Iemitsu dropped his chopsticks. "What? You mean I sent all those fake postcards for nothing?"

Shira finished her breakfast. "Exactly. Now if you don't mind, Midori will kill us if we don't show up soon. Either that or it'll be those Crimson Brothers."

Iemitsu now dropped the bowl, which shattered upon impact with the floor. "The Crimson Brothers are here in Namimori? And here I wanted you three to live somewhere peaceful."

Tsuna put the dishes in the sink. "As peaceful as it can get when you're the future boss of an influential mafia family." He started washing them. Reborn, who had been quietly sipping his espresso until now, hopped on his shoulder.

"Basil, you can come with us if you want. You're always cooped up in here," Shira invited. She put on her shoes and got her bag. "Nii-san, I'm going to take out your contacts if you don't hurry up."

"Contacts?" Basil, Iemitsu, and Reborn questioned.

Tsuna walked to them after drying his hands. Reborn was still on his shoulder. "I'm coming. "

They walked out the door. Nana got out the vacuum and started to clean the house. Iemitsu stared at the door as if that would make them come back in and give an explanation. As for the three kids, they were still still sleeping.

* * *

Tsuna paced in front of the single-story house with the other three just watching. "They changed the code and failed to tell us again."

To the side of the front door was a number pad. You punch in a seven character password and that would unlock the door. They couldn't ring a nonexistent doorbell nor could they knock on the door surrounded by barbed wire and no windows. Unfortunately, they only had three tries before the security would activate and spray the human bug spray.

"So now, we're stuck here until Alec is told to find and bring us here. Life can be so cruel sometimes." Shira got a toy cat out of her bag. She threw it at door. It exploded upon impact.

"Shira, don't tell me that's a new one," Tsuna pleaded.

She retrieved the miraculously unscathed cat. "It's six days old. I got the idea when I saw Hayato used the bombs. At least they know we're here now, right?"

Well they couldn't knock since the barbed wire was undamaged. They waited for the door to open. They didn't have to wait long. "Who uses explosives as a wake-up call in this town?" they heard a familiar voice ask. The door was yanked open to reveal the future Storm Guardian.

"Gokudera-kun? Why are you here? You don't live here," Tsuna said.

They heard a laugh. "Well, when he heard that you was skipping school today to come here, he wanted to yell at you for skipping out on your studies," Yamamoto informed. He stood behind Gokudera and next to Ryohei.

"He was extremely surprised when he saw the basement!" Ryohei added.

"Tsuna, didn't we tell you the new password?" asked a redhead who was older than Alec, who was next to him.

"Allen, you forgot for the sixth time in a row. Did that experiment ruin your memory as well?" Shira questioned.

"No, because if it did, I wouldn't have been able to remember what happened on this day seven years ago," replied Allen.

Shira nodded. "Scherzo got arrested, we get lost in Italy, you break your ribs, Vendice comes, and I still don't get my revenge." She was fuming. Tsuna handed her a photo which she ripped to shreds. "Who names their guardians after archangels when they're referred to as demons anyway?"

"We get it. Now, do you want the freeloader to yell at us or what?" Alec asked.

"I'd rather you go burn in hell, Bao," she retorted.

"Maa, maa. I don't think they like being called by their Chinese names," Yamamoto stated.

"It's no use Yamamoto. I wouldn't be very surprised if she used her sky flames right now. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she pulled out her gun," Tsuna commented.

SShira looked at him. "Unfortunately, it's out of bullets and I haven't ordered more yet. And the bow got burned by that idiot dad!"

"You made things extremely worse. Take responsibility, Sawada!" Ryohei urged.

Tsuna didn't get a chance to. A steel ball sped right past him and shocked everyone into silence. "Be quiet. I'm trying to take a nap!" complained the other Vendicare escapee, Lanchia.

"L-Lanchia? That's it. I'm complaining to Verde!" Tsuna stormed off to the basement stairs.

"Wow. Now he's the one who's mad," said Shira. Amazing how one ball could calm her down.

"But Verde isn't here. Reborn-san's pacifier isn't glowing," Basil stated.

"Oh he's here alright. I saw him myself when this baseball idiot pushed me to the basement. I don't know why Reborn's pacifier isn't glowing, though." Gokudera lit a cigarette.

Reborn sighed. Shira looked at him. "Why did you sigh?"

"My student is making me wait too long. We're going to go get him right now!" he ordered.

"All you others can go. Shira, Aniki, and I have to cook," said Alec.

"Hey, why do I have to cook as well? I'm bad at that. Don't you remember the last time you accidentally ate something I made?" she asked.

Alec thought about it. Someone else answered for him. "It was two years ago, meatball."

They all turned to the speaker. However, some had already known who it was by the nickname. "When did you complete your training, pineapple head?' Alec asked in an irritated tone.

The so-called 'pineapple head' had blond hair and was standing next to Haru, whose eyes were the same color as his. "It was right before he was arrested. But I see Chihong-san still has to live with you. Why does he even have to in the first place?"

"Konnichiwa, Shira-san. Is Tsuna-san already downstairs?" Haru wondered.

Gokudera glared at Haru. "Who the hell is this woman?"

"Hahi? Haru is not 'this woman.' Haru is Soji-san's cousin!" She hugged her cousin's arm.

"Said cousin is called Miura Soji, one of Mukuro's many pupils. He once replaced Nii-san after he was taught by another illusionist who is still unknown at this time," Shira introduced.

"Not my fault that guy never told me his name. Besides, he taught me eight years ago. You think I'd remember something when I was only six?" he argued.

"We get it, Miura-san. Take a deep breath. Now, do you want to find something about Tsuna-san or not?" Allen asked.

Soji took a deep breath. "I already have something to tease him and Chrome."

"You mean the fake engagement? That was quite funny. I think Gokudera laughed too," Yamamoto commented.

"I'll laugh when he dies or you die," Gokudera replied.

"But, Sawada-dono seems to act very well," said Basil.

"Of course he does. He's my student, after all," Reborn bragged.

"You have no bragging rights. You've only been here for less than a week." Shira walked down to the basement.

* * *

The moment Tsuna had entered the basement -er, lab- he wished he didn't have to come that day. The assassins who had been trying to kill him the other day were locked up in cages. He couldn't help but feel pity. After all, he had once gone through the same thing.

Nevertheless, if he let them go, their boss would kill them for their incompetence. He counted the number. There were at least thirty in there. "Strange. I thought there were a lot more than that."

"The rest were missing when Lanchia got there. Don't you dare feel pity for them." There was a green haired infant with a chain-covered green pacifier tied around his neck.

Tsuna chuckled. "Sorry, but I'm sure you already know that this is my nature." He touched his eyes and pulled out the put them in a case and gave the case the Verde. Then he put on glasses.

Verde went over to his equipment to examine the equipment. "They're damaged again. We need to make these much stronger now that your troubles are going to increase. More work on top of more work." The infant started fixing the contacts.

Tsuna walked around. Shira came from downstairs. "Nii-san, Reborn's bragging about you when he didn't even do anything."

Verde looked up. "Great timing. Take off your wristbands."

She clutched a wrist. "Is this another one of your experiments? If so, then I'm not doing what you asked."

Two black bangles were thrown at her. She caught them. "Those will be their replacements. I'm testing the effects."

"How nice. You should wear them, Shira," Tsuna urged.

"Fine." She slid off the wristbands and replaced them with the bangles. "I guess now we both have new mediums."

Then everyone except for Alec and Allen arrived. The first thing they noticed were the glasses.

"What's wrong, Shrimp. Are you finally going blind?" Gokudera asked.

"No. The Arcobaleno over there requires me to wear these," Tsuna replied. He pointed at Verde.

* * *

**I can't really find another way to end so I'm keeping it like this. And do you people still remember that one poll? Here it is.**

**Should I make a second series when we get to the next school year of my fanfic? Note: The second series, if we have one, will have the Future Arc.**

**1. **Yes, make a new series when Tsuna is a second year.

**2.** No, make everything one big series. Note: I'm not sure if this will work if there is a limit on how many chapters you can post for one story.

**As for the Votes:**

**Yes: 3**

**No: 0**

**This will be going on until the school year in here is over. For now, I really should get typing, shouldn't I? Yes, the pretyped chapters have been finished uploading. Now I' stuck typing things off the top of my head.  
**


	17. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hello. I'm sorry (or grateful, however you want it) to inform you that I am planning to make some major changes to this. The reason being: I am completely confused. So this will be on hiatus until I can actually decide on something, stick with it, and post the new Chapter 1. **

**Here's what I'm planning to change:**

The twin's pasts

Iemitsu's cluelessness

Shira's appearance and weapon

A couple OCs are out

The title

Gokudera goes back to saying Jyuudaime

And a whole lot more

**If you want me to keep, change, or add anything else, you'll have to tell me via review. Any updates will make themselves known at the bottom of every Tsuna's Thoughts on Fanfiction chapter. Let's hope this works.**

**And KuraiArcoiris: Tsuna's phases are like leveling up his hate for the other person. Here's a list:  
**

**1.) **Tsuna fidgets.

**2.) **Tsuna starts mumbling to himself.

**3.) **Tsuna clenches and unclenches his fist whenever the person is in sight.

**4.) **Tsuna doesn't talk when the person is around.

**5.) **He starts talking but starts breaking pencils, twigs, etc.

**6.) **Tsuna makes up a bad nickname. (I have no idea why this isn't phase 1, though)

**7.) **He starts fighting him in HDWM.

**8.) **Prepare for an X-Burner.

**8.5) **He freezes something that person is holding once. Not official phase.

**9. **He freezes the person himself, from head to toe. He doesn't melt it until he feels like it, which is close to never. Someone else has to unfreeze the person.

**And the only way you can stop the phases from progressing is by making him hate the person less. How Tsuna stopped hating Yamamoto, I will never know. And the poll will still be going on.  
**


End file.
